Black Lace
by Kohaku's Sister
Summary: [InuyashaXHarry Potter][Chapter 6 Posted!] Summary for Chapter 6: Kagome now wakes in a world in Japan that is her, yet not. Then, for some odd reason, she wishes to go back to Hogwart. Just one problem: no one remembers her.
1. Default Chapter

Well, I've been reading to many HP/IY crossovers, I just couldn't help myself to it! I'm still not sure about the pairing, maybe there will be none, but I'm not that sure. Still, I hope you like it. The plot just popped into my head one minute.  
  
Black Lace - Chapter 1: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Kagome limped to the edge of the well, almost her whole body bleeding. Her legs were the worst of it all. Bruises covered her from head to legs. She was lucky she could even stand. Her arms reached the well's lip. Finally, she thought. Freedom is mine. In her other hand, she looked to it, was the whole jewel. She had risked almost all of her life's duties just for a damn jewel. A jewel everyone in this era lusted over. Well, if they wanted it, get it in the future where no demon shall ever walk.  
  
Tossing her whole body into the well, her heart began to fly. She was free. Finally free. Free of the demon. Free of the pains of just watching friends go into battle. Free of Inuyasha. Free of his abuse. Time and time again she would tell him she did not want to continue. Then, his demon side would take over. Villagers would be curious of all the purple blotches that covered her skin, but nothing would be said to them. And if she did want to tell, her throat would be to bruised to even speak.  
  
As the blue swirls of light departed, Kagome cryed. This is what freedom was! She would take it full on, no would tell her how to live her life. No more shooting glowing arrows; no more bathing in demon blood; no more Fuedal Japan. This just couldn't get any better! Kagome slowly climbed to ladder to the top of the well. When she reached the top, Kagome slowly began to use her miko energy to heal all of her wounds. That was the only thing she was going to use in this era: miko powers.  
  
Kagome held out her arms to the top of the well. This is what I have to do, she thought. Her hair began to float and spin in every which way as the winds danced around her body and the well. Blue lights blasted out of the well's inside as Kagome's spell was cast. Slowly, everything was done. The well was sealed and to never open again.  
  
Walking to her house, she sighed. Inuyasha has kept her in Fuedal Japan for years. Never to return, even for ramen. The guy was spoiled brat, Kagome even said it out loud a few time, too. Looking into the fridge, she saw food. Food! Real. Modern. Food!!!! She immediatly took out some bread and ham to make a sandwhich. If she couldn't have real food for once, she would die.  
  
Looking around the house, she didn't see anyone. No one. Not even a welcome home party. Woop-dee-doo. Well, thank you Inuyasha for ruining my life, Kagome thought as she ate her sandwhich. She put the ham and bread back into the fridge and looked at the soft drinks. Taking out a Dr Pepper, she closed the fridge. Kagome openned it and set it onto the counter. She openned it and took a sip of drink. Good old, sugar water could never fail you!  
  
Kagome looked up from her little meal and saw the calender. The calender is on the right month, she though. Maybe, maybe not. She wasn't that sure. Assuming it was, she looked at the day that was circled in red marker. It read: July 3. Kagome-chan's Birthday. Go to Auntie Suki's Home in Kyoto.  
  
"Oh great! They're in Kyoto!" Kagome said to no one. This was just great. She hadn't seen her family in over 4 years, and they were in Kyoto!? Wanting to take her anger out on something, she looked to the dining room table. Taking an apple, she bit at it furiously. "Kyoto!?" She yelled once again.  
  
After her 'pleasant' meal with herself, she went upstairs. This was just great! There was nothing to do, but wait until they get here, or do something. Well, Kago-chan, what is there to do, she thought. Kagome openned her room and looked to see if anything was still the way it was when she last left when she was 17. Yup. Everything was the way it was.  
  
The miko openned the door to her personal bathroom. Removing all of her miko garbs, she turned on the water to extra hot. Water showered over her entire torso and soapwas rubbed onto her ivory skin. The hot water from the Modern Times was better than the bot water from Fuedal Times.  
  
After washing in the shower, Kagome wrapped a robe around her body and turned on the hair dryer. After several minutes of brushing her hair, it was finally dry. Kagome turned the hair dryer off and headed back to her room. Kagome dressed in a black pair of pants and a blood red shirt.  
  
Heading down stairs, she passed a stereo. It wasn't there before, so she guessed her mother bought it after she didn't come back. "Well, well, well. What does Sota and Mama listen to...?" Kagome looked to the CD case. She saw several, but only one caught her eyes. The CD of Ayumi Hamasaki. She put it into the stereo and let it play. The song Dearest came on. She figured this song belonged to her Mother. (Japanese/English)  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Hontou no taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete/It would be nice if we could put away and throw out  
  
shimaetara ii no ni ne/everything except what really mattered, but  
  
genjitsu wa tada zankoku de/reality is just cruel.  
  
Sonna toki itsu datte/In such times,  
  
Me o tojireba/I see you laughing  
  
waratteru kimi ga iru/whenever I close my eyes.  
  
Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made/Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
  
dou ka sono ga/that smiling face will  
  
taema naku aru you ni/have to stay with me without fail.  
  
Hito wa minna kanashii kara/People are all sad, so  
  
wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo/they go and forget, but--  
  
Aisubeki mono no tame/For that which I should love,  
  
Ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto/ For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.  
  
Deatta ano koro wa/Back then, when we met,  
  
subete ga bukiyou de/it was all awkward.  
  
Toomawari sita yo ne/We went the long way, didn't we?  
  
Kizutsuke atta yo ne/We got hurt, didn't we?  
  
Itsuka eian no nemuri ni truku hi made/Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
  
dou ka sono egao ga/that smiling face will  
  
taema naku aru you ni/have to stay with me without fail.  
  
Deatta ano koro wa/Back then, when we met,  
  
subete ga bukiyou de/it was all awkward.  
  
Toomawari sita yo ne/We went the long way, didn't we?  
  
Tadoritsuitan da ne/We got hurt didn't we?  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Kagome began to slightly cry at the song. It was so much like her life, she just couldn't take it. She stood up from the couch and walked out of the house to the mailbox. Bill, bill, magazine, bill, bi--not bill? Kagome looked at the letter curiously. An 'H' was printed on the sticker on the letter to seal it. on the there was not return address, which made it even more mysterious.  
  
Walking back into the house, she tossed the bills and magazine on the dining room table. Ripping open the weird letter, she found it addressed to her.  
  
'Dear Miss Higurashi,  
  
We would be greatly honored if you would teach the school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher in London, England. The school year starts on September 2. Please be aboard the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 3/4 on September 1. As the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, you will be teaching every student in Hogwarts how to defend themselves against dark magic in the magical world. If you have any questions, please ask them when you get to Hogwarts on September 1. All of the supplies you will need will be in Diagon Alley. There is also a Gringotts Bank, so you will be able to withdraw as much money as you need. We hope you will have a very enjoyable time teaching at Hogwarts!  
  
Minerva McGonagall'  
  
"Well, won't this be fun?" Kagome shook her head and began to walk into the kitchen. Time to leave a note for a family that isn't going to be there for another 3 weeks!  
  
'Dear Moma, Sota, and Jii-chan,  
  
I finally came home. You don't know how happy I am. I can't express it on a piece of paper, and that's all I can say about that. Inuyasha never existed; he's only a part of a legend that involves a jewel that grants wishes, a dead priestess, a half demon that wanted control of all the lands. That's all he was and will be.  
  
I'm sorry I wasn't here for the past few years. Inuyasha was destined to get the jewel I broke, even more he was obssessed to get all the shards. He became so obssessed, he got abusive. I'm alright now, but he's not. I still, maybe, maybe slightly, pity and love him. One of the only reasons he was abiusive was because he wanted to be a full demon; that's because everyone doesn't treat him fairly when he's a half demon. Even when he is full demon, which I have witnessed, it scares me to my wits.  
  
I'll be back later. Maybe at the end of the school year. I don't remember, and I regret it, what grade and how old Sota is. Please tell me. I need to know. I love him and all you you so much. Don't ever forget that. And if you do... I maybe just cry as much as I did in the Fuedal Era when I bled from the scratcched Inuyasha gave me.  
  
Kago-chan~*'  
  
Kagome stuck it onto the fridge with a magnet. She went into her mother's study and looked into ther desk drawers. There, she found her mother's credit cards. Please don't kill me when I get back, Kagome thought despratly. I need money, sorry!  
  
Stuffing a credit card into her pocket, she walked out of her front door. She locked the door and walked down to the bus station not far from the Higurashi shrine. Kagome tryed to find a seat ont the bus. But, damnit, no more seats leaft. She stood in the back until she got to the airport. Kagome stood in lines to get a plane ticket. Finally, she pain for a plane ticket to London on her mom's credit card.  
  
As Kagome boarded the placne, millions of thoughts raced through her mind. What would she do at Hogwarts? What was Inuyasha doing? What would Sota think about Inuyasha being abusive? What's Moma gonna think about that money on her credit card bill!?  
  
~*~London~*~  
  
Kagome walked through the crowds of people in the London Airport. Nothing around here was making since, so what the hell? Go with the flow! Using her English skills, she began to ask questions to multipule people at the Airport. None knew what she was talking about...  
  
Kagome looked to the interance of the London Airport and saw a very large man standing at the doorway. Curious, she walked towards him.  
  
"Do you need any help finding someone, sir?" Kagome asked in English, trying to pronounce every word the best she could.  
  
"Oh! I'm lookin' fer a youn' lady namen' Kagome Higurashi." The man said smiling and nodding. His beard bobbed up and down at his head, making him look very funny.  
  
Kagome smiled back at him. "That's me. Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Well, then, I'm Rudeus Hagrid. Ever'one calls me Hagrid, though."  
  
"Right then."  
  
Kagome followed Hagrid out of the London Airport and onto the crowded the streets of England. After a couple minutes of walking, Kagome and Hagrid reached a pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron.' Kagome learned the bartender's name was Tom, and he was obviously a good friend of Hagrid's. Hagrid then led Kagome to the back wall. Kagome was confused, but then Hagrid tapped his umbrella on the some bricks on the wall. The bricks parted to reveal a small city.  
  
"Welcome, Miss Higurashi to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said as he looked around as he spread his arms. Kagome looked all around and gasped. The place was filled with witches and wizards. "See, there's a place where you can buy yur robes. There's where you can buy some books for classes. Oh, but first, gotta go ter Gringotts."  
  
Kagome looked to a large limestone building in the center of all the commotion. When they entered, there were very interesting looking creatures sitting behind the desks. "Hagrid, what are those creatures?"  
  
"Those 're goblins, Kagome. They're kinds tricky creatures. Best not talk to 'em." Kagome quickened her pace to be right next to Hagrid. They reached the last goblin and Hagrid cleared his throat. The goblin looked up and grinned. "Miss Higurashi would like to withdraw money from her vault."  
  
"Does Miss Higurashi have her key?" The goblin asked, looking from Hagrid to Kagome and back again.  
  
Hagrid dug into is bottomless pockets and pulled out an out-fashioned key. He set it onto the goblin's desk and smiled. 'Ther' it is!"  
  
The goblin frowned and and picked up the tree. He studied it and motioned over another goblin near him. He wadled over to them and took the key. He walked over to another door and openned it. It led to a mine like tunnel.  
  
"Please enter the cart." He said in a straight, boring yet squeaky voice. Kagome slightly lifted an eyebrow, but complied. Hagrid sat in it as well and they started to move. The cart went on tracks and acted like a rollorcoaster. Soon, they stopped in front of a vault. "Vault 478." He walked out of the cart and utnred to them. "Lamp, please." Hagrid handed him the lamp. The goblin walked forward and to the front of the vault. He set the lamp right next to the door and turned them. "Key, please." Again, Hagrid handed him the key. He stuck it into the padlock and the door openned. When Kagome walked forward, she saw mountains of gold. Who knew her ancestors were so damn rich with gold and silver and bronze!?  
  
"Take a couple of handfuls, Miss Higurashi." Hagrid said stepping in slightly. "Blimey! There's almost as much gold in here as there is in Potter's!"  
  
Kagome began to fill her pockets with gold when she turned to him. "Potter? Who's Potter?"  
  
"Oh! Harry Potter! Every hear of 'em in Japan?" Hagrid asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Kagome picked up one more handful and out it into her other pocket. "No. I've never heard of a Harry Potter. It's sounds familiar from somwhere, but I don't think so." She stood up to him and walked to the cart with Hagrid right behind her. The goblin walked into the cart after them. When they were out of Gringotts, Kagome looked to Hagrid. "What's special about Harry Potter?"  
  
"Oh! Well...uhhh...maybe you should ask someone else..." Hagrid said walking into the streets.  
  
Kagome was very curious now. What was this man up to, anyway? Oh, well... lets get some supplies! She looked around the streets and saw a wand shop. "Hagrid, I think I need a wand, right?" Hagrid nodded as she walked to the shop. Hagrid didn't follow, so she walked in alone.  
  
When Kagome looked around the whole room of the shop, Ollivander's was it? It was full of small boxes and mirrors. "Uhhh... Hello? Is anyone here?" With no answer, Kagome shrugged. "Hello!?"  
  
"You don't have to shout! You don't have to shout!" A man with white hair and green eyes came out waving his arms above his head. Kagome was startled. The mad calmed down and looked her straight into the eyes through his smuged glasses. His eyes then danced with delight. "I was wonder when you would be here, Miss Higurashi."  
  
"How did you--" Kagome didn't even get to finish when the man with white hair walked off to a box on one of the walls. He pulled out a wand and gave it to her.  
  
"Willow, 9 3/4", inflexable, dragon's heartstring." He handed Kagome the wand. She flicked it slightly and a mirror shatter into pieces. Kagome's eyes widened and placed the wand into Mr. Ollivander's hands. He went back to the wall and picked out another. "Hornbeam, 8", pliable, veela hair." Kagome flicked this one and almost a chair near her started to move. She raised an eyebrow and let go of the wand. It quit moving and she looked to the man. He shrugged as well. After about 15 wands, Kagome hand was hurting.  
  
Mr. Ollivander gave her a curious look and went to the bottom of the stack. He slowly began to take it out and gave it to her slowly, just as he took it out. "Rosewood, 13 1/2", unicorn hair and veela hair." Kagome fingered it and held it in her hand and flicked it. Then, a white heart appeared. it started to glow and change colors to lavender and then to pink and then to a baby blue. Kagome let go of her wand and looked to Mr. Ollivander. "I've almost never had a person with that sort of wand."  
  
"What do you mean? What's so special about this wand?" Kagome looked at the wond once more as he began to speak.  
  
"The unicorn hair symbolizes innocence and veela hair for kind hearted. Curious combination, if you ask me." He began to walk to the back before Kagome could say any more. She chrugged it off and left a couple of silver coins for him. When she got out of the building, Hagrid was already there; he was standing there with a black cat in a cage.  
  
"Please accept this as a gift! Everyone should have a pet at Hogwarts." She took the cage and walked to another store. It had many robes there and she turned to Hagrid before she went in. "Thanks, Hagrid. I couldn't be happier." She smiled at him and turned around, back to the robe shop. She entered the shop and found the desk. "Excuse me."  
  
"Yes, deary?" An old woman asked. She seemed nice, but she had a very straight face. Her gray hair was pulled into a bun and her desk was quite neat.  
  
"Do you have any clothes for me? I'm going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts." Kagome said, eyeing all the clothes. Yes, the black ones would do, she thought, they match my mood.  
  
"Woah! Try not to be possessed, little lady! All of the past Defense Against the Dark Arts Teachers turned out to be beyond unique and to the point of wanting to jump off a cliff because you-know-who said so." She laughed and looked to a rack of clothes. Kagome gave her a curious look.  
  
"You-know-who?" She asked. "Who's that?"  
  
The woman gave her a scared look. "You don't know!?" Kagome shook her head. The woman leaned closer to whisper into her ear. "Voldemort..."  
  
"Volde--" She was about to say, but the woman put her clamy hands over her mouth. The woman shook her head furiously and took her hand from Kagome's mouth.  
  
"Don't say it!" She shook her head again and turned to the clothes. "Now, how old are you?"  
  
"About 23." She said looking at the black color. Yup, she thought, it does match my thoughts at the moment.  
  
"'About'? She gave her a curious look and pulled out a couple of black dresses. Some had silk and lace sleeves that hung open and let cleavege show. "What do you mean, 'about'?"  
  
"I don't know how old I am. I was in a place that never took the time to study time. They weren't to...smart, you could say." Kagome laughed a bit and picket out black lace gloves. She smiled.  
  
"Call me Sharon. And here. These black dress go well with your hair. Is it real black?" Sharon asked putting 5 black dressess on the counter. She rung them up and Kagome handed her 12 sickles.  
  
"Yup. True black. Waves of ebony hair in the sun." Kagome laughed. "Anyway, I gotta go. Bye." Kagome then put her clothes and wand in a bag. She walked out of the chop and finished the rest of her shopping. She finally found Hagrid and greeted him with throughing half of her stuff to him. "Here! Hold this for me, Hagrid!"  
  
She laughed and entered a food shop. She ordered some food as well as Hagrid. "So, Hagrid. "Who 'is' Harry Potter? You never told me."  
  
"Maybe you'll meet 'em, Miss Higurashi." Hagrid said winking. He was never going to tell, and that's all she could tell. She rolled her eyes and took a bite of food. Nothing was ever going to be normal, and she hated it!  
  
"Or maybe I'll strangle someone before he gets the chance to ride the train home." She eyes his every move as he got more and more nervous. But I guess I won't hurt him, she thought. "Just kidding...or am I?" Kagome and Hagrid just laughe as they exited Diadon Alley.  
  
A couple of weeks passed by and Kagome and Hagrid were at the train station to Hogwarts. Hagrid handed Kagome her train ticket and told her where to go. She held onto her ticket and trolly and looked for Platform 9 3/4. Where was it, anyway!?  
  
She passed platforms 9 and 10, but no 9 3/4. She then saw a large family of red-heads pass by. Curiously, she easedropped.  
  
"Fred, George! Jinny, Ron! Hurry now! The train leaves at exactly 11:00 a.m. We don't want to miss it. Ah! Here it is! Platform 9 3/4." The woman said.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley for letting me come over at the end of the summer. It was pure horror over there." A boy with brown hair stated. The Woman, Mrs. Weasley, just nodded.  
  
"Excuse me, could you please help me?" Kagome said walking over to them. She felt all of their eyes on her when she call out to them. "I'm the new Defense Against the Arts Teacher. Could you please tell me...?"  
  
"Oh, yes! How to get onto the platform?" Mrs. Weasley laughed. She waved to Kagome and Kagome walked over to them and smiled.  
  
"Hey, look! Do you this one'll go physco, too?" Free muttered to George. George smirked. Kagome looked over to them and leaned into their ears. When she looked back to Mrs. Weasley, both were acting like real gentlemen.  
  
"Now, do you understand how unpolite it is to talk behind a person's back? Especially about THAT?" Kagome gave them a sweet smile and looked to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Mrs. Weasley eyed them wearly and looked back to Kagome and met her gaze. "Well, you must walk straight into the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10." Mrs. Weasley said, still smiling.  
  
"I've done wierder things." She muttered to herself as she ran through the wall. When she got to the other side, Kagome walked ot the Hogwarts Express. She gave a man her trolly and walked into the train. She found a room all to herself and sat still smiling.  
  
~*~With the Weasleys'~*~  
  
"What did she say to you 2?" Jinny asked curiously. She wanted to know badly.  
  
"That woman just has to be from hell!!!" George said out loud. "No one could scare us that much!"  
  
"What did she threatin you with?" Hary asked. He was just as curious. What could scare the Weasely twins so much that they tremble? That woman had to know a lot to do that sort of stuff.  
  
"Do you think what she said was true?" Fred asked looking scared. He looked around franticly to see if what she said was true or not.  
  
"Not sure. Oh well." He ran through the wall with with Fred behind him, still shaking. Next Harry, Rin, and Jinny came through. All of them put their luggage in the back of the train. Fred and George met with Lee Jordan and went in a seprate room. Harry and Ron met Hermione on the train, too. They looked for a spare room, but didn't find one. Then, they saw a room with just the woman from before.  
  
"Hello. Can we sit with you?" Ron asked Kagome curiously.  
  
"Sure. The more the merrier." Kagome motioned them into her small room. She rubbed her black cat and looked out of the window. She looked at them all and smiled. "Hey, are you related to those boys I told to back off?"  
  
"Is that what you told them?" Ron asked, Hermione looking curiously. What were they talking about, she wondered.  
  
"Not in those exact words. I told them somewhere along the lines of if I will be possessed, which I have been before, I'll make sure to go after them first and make my bad side come and haunt them with bloodlust." Kagome still smiled at them them. He cat rubbed up against her black dress. Her satin gloves clung to her hands, hiding some of the bruises and claw marks of Inuyasha she couldn't heal.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. You are...?" Hermione asked in a smarty tone. This woman in front of her.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi. New Defense Againse the Dark Arts Professor. And if you want to ask if I'll be possessed, go talk to Fred and George, if that is their names, what happened when they thought that behind my back. I don't think they'll be able to come to my class without shivering and wanting to crawl into a whole." Kagome smilied and began to rub her cat again. "Good, Sango-chan..."  
  
"Whose Sango-chan?" Harry asked.  
  
"I named my cat after a friend who was named after a legendary person in Japanese history. My Friend, Sango, lost a lot of her family. A guy paid her brother off to kill her whole family. He almost killed Sango, but she survived. Then the guy killed her brother. The guy even told Sango he was alive, even though he wasn't. He even told her to betray a friend so she could get him back because he said he was taking her brother hostage. It's a very long story. It's been going on since I was 15." Kagome then started to cry a little bit. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha...where are you?" She muttered to herself.  
  
"What was that last part?" Hermione asked. This teacher in front of her was very unusual.  
  
"My life is part of history. You don't want to know what heroine I play in my fearie tale." Kagome said simpley. She looked to the window again and sighed. "My dreams aren't allowed to be in my fearie tale because my fearie tale is much more real than reality itself."  
  
"What does that have to do with those people you were talking about?" Hermione asked. What was she going to expect from her new teacher, anyway?  
  
"They're the characters in my fearie tale. They're my best friends, it's just that they don't know anything else but the fearie tale. They don't know reality, just the fearie tale." Kagome said, another tear falling down her face. What was going to happen to her now? "If you don't understand, don't try to. If you really want to know, read up about legends of Japan. One about this jewel." Kagome put her hand to her neck and brought out the jewel that still glowed pink. "Look up a legend in Japan about this jewel. If you find it, you know where to find me." The train whistle blowed and Kagome stood. She put the jewel back into her shirt and headed to the door. "Come on children. We need to get the castle."  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Could be heard in the background.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go and say 'hi' the Hagrid and then go and find someone to help me with everything." Kagome smiled at them one last time as she walked off.  
  
Exiting the train, she saw Hagrid crowded by many students. She smiled to herself. "Hagrid!" She waved her hand.  
  
"Why, if it weren't Miss Higurashi herself." He bowed slightly and Kagome slightly laughed. "I'm gonner show these firs' years to Great Hall. If you want to foller us, yer can."  
  
"I think I can find my own way, Hagrid. Thanks a million for everything, anyhow." Kagome waved to Hagrid as she walked into the castle. Sango followed her into the castle as well. Kagome hurried up some stairs and found a professor already there. "Hello. Where am I suppose to be?"  
  
"You must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Please, go down the corridor until you reach the doors. Take a left there. When you reach the end of the hall, take a right and you will see other teachers already there. Good luck." Kagome nodded as she walked down to the doors. Taking a left, she followed to the hall. It was rather long, but she had Sango for company. When she reached the end of the hall, Kagome took a right and saw some other professors already there.  
  
Kagome walked up to the ground, them still ignoring her. She leaned against the wall while Sango rubbed up against her legs. Well, what other joys are in store for today, she thought. It was a while before someone actually noticed her. An old man with a long beard walked up to her and smiled. They shook hands and he spoke to her. "You must be Miss Higurashi." When they finished shaking hands, she rubbed her hands. The bruises on her hands still throbbed with desprate pain.  
  
"I am." She said simpley.  
  
Another man with short black hair who also wore black clothes walked up to her. "You are the new Defense Against the Arts Professor?"  
  
"Indeed, I am, Professor. And, why may I ask?" She looked up from the ground to stare into his eyes. Like coals on fire, she would say. Just like Sesshoumaru's. Show no emotions. And if they did...run.  
  
"I'm just wondering if you are cut out for the job. It can be quite exhausting." He said puting his hands behind his back to stare at Kagome. Kagome wanted to laugh, and she did.  
  
Kagome laughed in his face and put a hand over her mouth to stop herself. "I'm very sorry about that. It's just 2 things maybe you don't know about my past life." She stopped to straighten herself. "One, I travelled through time. A half-demon insisted I never visit my family because of a jewel I broke that grants wishes. I had to drag his and mine ass all over Japan in Fuedal Times just so I could get tiny shards of the jewel, not to mention his dead girlfriend walks the Earth, then and his worst enemy wanted to ruin everyone's life. And you know what? The half-demon was so obssessed with finding these little shards, he abused me because he thought I wasn't working hard enough. Two, I have more power than you could ever possess. Got that?"  
  
Snape was stuned. Was he just told off by a 23 year old!? "And how do you know that you are more powerful than I?"  
  
"Can you balance you powers so that their energies glow from your hands? Can you do non-wand magic where you can heal without thinking about it? No, I thought not. Because I had to all of those things just to scare the bad guys away when some of them were over 10 times as strong as me. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to stop intirigating me just to know how frickin' strong I am. And if you really want to know how strong I am, I can show you right here, right now with lifting one of my fingers!"  
  
"Miss Higurashi, it is time fore us to sit at the front tables. You, too, Professor Snape." They both nodded and began to walk to the front tables.  
  
~*~With Harry~*~  
  
Harry stared at the woman that just left. What kind of mystery was she, exactly? There was something about her that almost scared him to death, but he didn't want to know what it was...  
  
"Hey, Hermione, do you know what legend she was talking about?" Harry asked. He wanted to know more about her... He had to know more about her...  
  
"I think I've heard of the legend. It's about a sacred jewel that was passed down from priestess to priestess. Most were killed because many by many, such as demon, for the jewel's power. I do remember one part od the jewel's history though. It was of a woman priestess who fell in love with a half-demon. At the time the woman cared for a durned bandit that lusted for her and the jewel. He found out about the woman's affair with the half- demon and offered his body to demons. He became new person, or demon, or half-demon, and tricked the woman and half-demon into hating each other. That's all I remember about it. If I tell that much to the Professor, maybe she will fill in the gaps." Hermione said getting off the train.  
  
"Maybe. You never know." Ron said following her into the castle. When they entered the Great Hall, Ron saw Kagome and Snape exchange glares. "Hey, Harry, look at Snape and Kagome glare at each other! Man, that look could freeze hell!"  
  
"You don't know how much I agree." Hary slightly laughed as the first years walked in.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and smiled at all of them. "Another is coming, students. For some of us, another year of school, others a new year. Either way, new knowlegde will be learned an used in your future. Another announcement. We have another Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." All of the students start to mumble. "And here she is. Miss Kagome Higurashi, from Japan." Kagome smiled, stood up and sat back down, returning to her glaring at Snape. "Miss Higurashi is new to out school, so please be on your best behavior for her. Now, let the sorting ceremony begin!"  
  
"Jasmine Plum!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Chloe King!"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"Shari Carson!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
They didn't heary many, but they were there. Hermione looked to Kagome again, and saw her still glaring at Snape. She wanted to laugh, this was just to good! Snape had a little playmate that could beat him at his own game!  
  
"Hey, Harry, Ron, look to Higurashi." Hermione tapped them pointed over to Kagome and Snape. There, they saw her giving death glares to Snape. After a few minutes, Kagome whispered something something to him and looked Harry staright in the eyes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione then looked away, embarrissed.  
  
"That woman scares me. There's something about her that makes me shiver to the bone!" Ron said eating some chicken.  
  
"I agree. And what about that jewel she wears? It was glowing, for God's sake! What kind of magic was that?" Harry asked after drinking some pumpkin juice.  
  
'Do what I told you, Harry. Find out about my little fearie tale that won't allow ly dreams to come true.' A voice echoed in Harry's head. He hit head and shook it, but the words just didn't go away. "Great. Now she's sending messages to me through my mind. God! What does this woman want from me!?"  
  
"I don't think I've heard of a spell can enable a person to send messages through another." Hermione said puting her elbows on the table and thinking it all over. Harry's right, she thought. What kind of magic does she use. 'Ah! That is for me to know, and you to maybe find out, Hermione. And just for tips, I was taught to this because of what I am. I'm not a witch, Hermione. Go find out what other kinds of beings can possess this kind magic. And when you do find out, I hope you know what I am, then.' Hermione looked to Kagome, who was smiling at her and drinking something. Hermione shrugged and looked to Ron. "This woman has so much to learn about this world."  
  
"What do you mean, Hermione? I mean, sure, she's from Japan, but that doesn't mean she's got a lot to learn. After all, there are magical schools all around the world." Ron said piling more food onto his plate.  
  
"That's not what I am, Ron. I'm talking about why she's going to have to learn a lot." Hermione took a bite of some bread and then a drink of pumpkin juice.  
  
"What are getting at, Hermione? Harry asked, curiously.  
  
"Higurashi is not a witch, Harry. She said there are others like her. They can possess just as much magic as we can, but she's just not a witch. She speak in riddles I don't understand." Hermione studied the table and searched her mind for what think she was. Not a witch, but can possess just as much power as one. "A priestess?" She muttered to herself.  
  
"What was that?" Ron asked through his overstuffed mouth. Kagome gave him a disgusted look and looked to Harry.  
  
"She might be an ancient kind of priestess. In Japan, most Japanese people celebrate the religion Shinto. All I know about it is that they think that every object has a soul, even things that aren't alive. Anyway, there's an ancient kind of priestess that possesses magic, as we do, but in different kinds. They could purify things. Like...dragons! Or demons! They could just touch them and all of their negative energies would be purified. I'm still not sure about it, but I think that's about it." Hermione stated in a confident tone os voice. 'You can go deeper than that, Hermione. I've already read your mind. Just to inform you, thank for the good spells. They'll help a lot in classes.' "Great, now she's reading my mind so she can get good spells!"  
  
"Blood hell! Really? How can she do that?" Ron asked with amazed eyes.  
  
"Why can't she just leave me alone and talk in Ron's head? I'm getting headaches!" Hermione drank more punpkin juice and wimpered. "And she told me earlier can she was taught to do that because of what she is."  
  
"Well, then, what is she if she's not a witch?" Ron asked. He then resumed to his chicken and kept staring at Hermione.  
  
"I don't know! I'm just saying what she told me, Ron!" Hermione gave him a fustrated look and shot him a glare.  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
  
Woah! That was long! o.O My, my, my; how many words did I do today, mommy? On word pad, it said ai did around 13. Well, tht was sure long! I stayed up all night last just to write the whole thing! Well, if you like it, please read and review! Buh, bye now fans! 


	2. Kagome's First Class

I've already got a few reviews on the story! Woot-woot! Yay! And by the way, earlier, the system was screwed and it made it look like th title of the story was, "Black Lage." Damn you stupid system!!! Anyway, here are the review replies.  
  
Tsuki no mizu - When you say that, do you mean that you'll more than once? If so, please do so. : ) Maybe...say...around 16 times? lol. Thanks for reading my story. Read the rest. It'll be quite interesting. ^^  
  
youkai himma anna - Thanks so much! I like the encouragement! I'm glad you like so much, too.  
  
ioka - Yay! I made someone happy! Woot-woot! And you're going to have to read to find out what happens next.  
  
black canary - I'm glad you think it was so interesting. Read more and tell me what you think. ^^  
  
Black Lace - Chapter 2: Kagome's First Class  
  
Hermione walked the halls of Hogwarts with a gigantic book under one of her arms. She stocked around each student, looking for Professor Higurashi. She couldn't find her, so she went back to the common room. When she entered the common, she found Harry working with Ron on Summer homework. Hermione shook her and rolled her eyes, steping forward towards Harry. "Harry, could you please go and get your map? I need to find Higurashi."  
  
"Why do you need to find her?" Harry asked, giving her a curious look. He rarely heard Hermione ever wanting to look at the Marauders' Map.  
  
"I need the Marauders' Map because I have what she wants. The jewel's legend. I don't exactly see how she fits in, but now I know what she meant by her fearie tale not wanting her dreams. The jewel she wears is a legendary jewel, not the word legendary, that was suppose to be a myth. Obviously not." Hermione looked at Harry with pleading eyes.  
  
"Alright, alright. Let me go and get it." Harry then set his work down and ran up to the Boys' Dormitories.  
  
"You don't really believe this stuff, do you Hermione?" Ron asked doubtfully. He didn't want another weirdo as their teacher that would turn against them and join You-Know-Who.  
  
"I have to, Ron. This new teacher seemed awfully serious about it. She even started crying, for God's sake." Hermione stated just as Harry walked down the map. He took out his wand and tapped his wand on the map."I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Then, a map of Hogwarts was revieled as he handed it to Hermione. "When you're done with it, bring it back. Don't let anyone see it, Hermione. It belonged to my father."  
  
Hermione nodded and looked to the map. She looked it over and found her target. In the Defense Against the Arts room.  
  
~*~With Kagome~*~  
  
Kagome walked into her small room and frowned. Everything was a little to...old fashioned. She smirked and brought out her wand in one of her trunks that were already placed inside. She cleared her throught and gave it a little flick and said, "Mutatio Infusco Japanese Orno." Then, all of the things in the room turned chades of black, some colors were crimson. Almost all of the things were covered in black lace and were done very beautifully. She smiled and set her wand down as she sat on her bed. Just then, she noticed Hermione at the door.  
  
"Hello, Professor. Err...Nice room?" Hermione stampered and looked around the room. She sighed as she stepped closer and tossed the huge book at Kagome. Kagome out her hand up and it stopped in mid air. Hermione gasped as the book fell the floor. Kagome twitched her hand and the book suddenly appeared right before Kagome on her bed.  
  
Kagome put her hand over the book and closed her eyes. Seconds later, she openned them and looked to Hermione. "Very clever girl you are, Hermione. But there's just one part that this book does not state." She glanced back at the book and then to Hermione. "How old are you, Hermione?"  
  
"I'll be 15 later this mouth, Professor." Hermione said, fingering the map that was hid under her robes.  
  
"How joyful." Kagome started. "Well, this book left out numerous people. One was a man that tricked the miko Kikyo and the half demon Inuyasha to hate each other, not the real thing. Inuyasha did not really hurt Kikyo in the first place. Another thing, Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to the tree. Since she loved him so much, she told her sister to burn this jewel--" She patted her neck. "--with her body. Kikyo could have used the jewel to live, but chose death over life to be with her love, Inuyasha. About 50 years later, a girl about 15 fell down a well in the future and was transported to the past, 50 years from when Inuyasha was pinned to the tree. When the girl climbed out of the well, she was attacked by a demon a the jewel was torn from her body. She revivied Inuyasha from his sleep to help her in her time of trouble. The demon Inuyasha killed the other demon, but told the future girl that she looked like his past, love, or in his terms enemy, Kikyo. Inuyasha tryed to kill her for it, but the village miko near the well put a subdueing spell on the half demon. So, whenever the girl said a certain word, Inuyasha would fall face firl into the ground. However, the village miko was Kikyo's younger sister. Kikyo's sister said to the girl that she looked so much like her sister that she must have been the reincarnation of her. Later, the girl broke the jewel and the jewel broke into many pieces and scattered all over Japan." Kagome stopped to whiped away a tear.  
  
"What does that have to do with you?" Hermione asked undoubtfully.  
  
"The woman Kikyo was a miko, which is not a witch. Since the girl who was reincarnated, she was a miko as well. She was a Shinto Priestess with power. Can you who the girl ws who reivied the half demon Inuyasha, who was reincarnated from Kikyo, whose skin was ripped to behold the jewel? Can you, Hermione?" Kagome's body started to glow slightly as she cryed a little.  
  
Slowly, the pieces started to fit together. The teacher in front of her use to travel through time. "You were the 15 year old girl who traveled to the past?"  
  
"Well, that was years ago. I'm 23 now. And can you believe the jewel was teachnically just finished less than a month ago. Which means that it took me 9 years to put together a stupid jewel that grants people stupid wishes!" Kagome's eyebrows twitched with hate and calmed down when she remembered Hermione was there. "Sorry. Every single time I remember that irratative half demon, I want to scream. Man, he had short temper."  
  
"What about your cat? You said she was named after someone?" Hermione asked looking to the cat who jumped onto the bed and was purring.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all people who helped me when we were finding jewel shards. Sango, was indeed tricked to betray a friend. She betrayed Inuyasha. Miroku is a perverted monk who has an air rip in his right hand. It sucks up everyhting in his path and will one day eat him up. Shippo is a 10 year old orphan whose parents were killed by demons. Also, he a fox demon. Fox demons can create great illusions such as a a little top turning into a 10 foot tall top that can spin around endlessly while still creating a groove in something it spun on." Kagome walked up her dresser and fingered through her stuff and brought black laced cloth to her eyes. "Hermione, for your own safety, leave before I hurt you. When I'm emotional, I...do things. Bad things."  
  
Hermione then ran out of the room and to the Gryffindor common room. When she entered, Harry and Ron were just finishing their papers. She ws gasping for air and threw Harry his map. "Next time, someone else is going to talk to her. I don't think I can handle a woman who can gets so emotional over a guy who lived or still lives over 500 years in the past."  
  
"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Ron and Harry kept asking her over again as she paced the room.  
  
"Read the book that I--" Hermione looked under her arms and shrugged. "-- left in Higurashi's room...?" She gave them a nervous smile.  
  
~*~Next day before classes~*~  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. As soon as they took their seats all of them looked over to Kagome. She was, once again, glaring at Snape. Except this time, they were actually talking while glaring. Thye didn;t know if they were throwing insults at each other, or what.  
  
"I think they like each other." Hermione said, eating her toast. She chuckled as Kagome stuck her tongue out at Snape. She then shook her head and looked back to Ron. "They make a lovely couple." 'Say those words again, and I'll slit your thoat.' Hermione heard in her head. She galred at Kagome and then turned back to them. "Obviosly she doesn't like me talking about her and Snape that way." 'Damn straight.'  
  
"Neither would I. I mean, come one. Snape and 'anyone' is a scarey thought." Ron said eating sausage.  
  
"I have to agree with Ron. Anyone compared with Snape is like comraping Voldemort with Professor McGonagall. Now that's a scarey thought." Both Ron and Hermione slightly shivered at the sound of Voldemort's name. Harry shook his head. "Sorry about that."  
  
"No, it's alright. We have to get use to it anyway. After all, he might be coming back this year. Even if it is your 6th year, Harry, he could come back any time." Hermione stated after taking a sip of her Orange Juice. Ron nodded his head as well and looked to Harry.  
  
"Well, it's almost first class with--" Harry shrugged and shivered a bit. "- -Snape."  
  
"Oh, no! Satan lives!" Ron said scared. 'Even if he is a bit niave, you shouldn't judge by him by his looks or behavior. I, for one, should know this. Just think of this: Even thoguh Harry is a famous person, he doesn't act all high and mighty. Malfy has done nothing but act like a jerk and he has done nothing famous. See?' Ron heard in his and knocked his fist to his head. "That woman is getting to be extremly annoying, I hope you know this."  
  
"Tell me about it..." Harry stated while walking out of the Great Hall to the dungeons to Snape's class. He brought out his papers and ink to write down the notes on the board while Ron and Hermione took their seats beside him. Seconds later, Snape walked in with his usual grim look. Ron lightly shrugged and looked to the side of the room.  
  
"Everyone pay attention today. I don't want anyone to have to clean up anyone mess, including you, Longbottom." He shot a look at Neville and Naville slightly blushed in embarrissment. "Now, we will learn how to slightly increase a witch or wizards' power for a certain amount of time (A/N: This is real!!!)." Snape said bringing out his wand. He flicked it and in front of each student was a small vase of carnations. "Now, if you do not do this potion corectly, you might as well say good bye to your witch heritage and powers." Snape lightly smirked and flicked his wand again. Then, words began to appear on the board. "Follow the instructions. Be done before the end of class. When you are done, put them into vials and bring them up to my desk."  
  
Everyone went to work immediatly. Neville at one point made a small fire and was sent out of the classroom. Snap, at that, smirked with plese and sent everyone to work once more. Hermione was the first to finish. Her potion turned out to be a glowing blue, while most others were shades of green and dull blues. When Harry was done with his, it turned out to be a glowing green. He showed it to Hermione and she lightly smiled. He didn't know whether to be happy or terrified. When he brought it up to Snape, he shook his head. "You added to much of the basil, Potter! 5 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry shrugged and returned to his seat. Ron shook his head and patted Harry on the back. Harry kept nknonking hi head on the desk while Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle laughed. Hermione looked up to Snape and saw he wasnt even paying attention to Malfoy and his thugs. Hermione growled and looked back to Harry. Soon, it was the end of class and they left the classroom. Next was transfiguration with McGonagall. As they entered, they saw the Professor in her animgus form, watching them with amber eyes. They slowly took their seat as more of them came into the room.  
  
Once everyone was in the room, Professor McGonagall changed back to normal. Many students gasped, while she turned to the board and words appeared. "Today we learn how to turn ourselves into animals. Not many people can do these things, unfortunately, so do not be disappointed if you cannot transform. Now, bring out your wand and we will practice the movement." She brought out her own wand and put it into her right hand and flicked her hand to the left and then straight downward and then back upward. "Please practice the movement until you have it to perfection." She then walked around the room, helping others who needed help.  
  
Everyone tried the movement the best they could. At one time, Seamus's wand nearly exploded, making his face black with soot. Ron laughed as hard as he could, while Harry tried to stiffle his laughs, Hermione, though, just rolled her eyes and returned to practicing her wand movements.  
  
"Now, then, if you think you have the wand movement turned to perfection, please say the words, 'Mutatio Bestia.'" The professor said. Then then waved her wand, saying the words, and automatically tured into her cat form. Many gasped, once again. Professor McGonagall then turned back to normal and lightly smiled. "This spell is used to turned any kind of animal into another kind."  
  
All of the students tried the spell, but few were sucessful. Some turned their ink bottle into mice, but that was one of the best. "Your homework is to practice the spell. Say it correctly, students!" Professor McGonagall yelled as all of them exited and went to their next class.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, how come you didn't change? All of us know you could have done it." Harry said, walking to his next class.  
  
"Because, I was to distracted with my own thoughts." Hermione said simpley and turned to them. They gave her a mixture of confussion, surprise, and curiousity. She slightly laughed and turned back to stairs. "Well, what if we could use the spell to become animagi? Then we could be like the real Marauders were. Since they were all animagi, minus Lupin, maybe we could..." She looked back to them and grinned.  
  
"Are you saying that you, the great Hermione, the one who never gets into trouble, wants to be a Marauder? You do know what a Marauder is, right?" Ron gave her a nervous look.  
  
"I think it's the greatest idea! After all, my dad was one, and so was Sirius, and Lupin." Harry gave them a smile, but knew he was only hurting himself. He still felt guilty for not being able to save Sirius the year before...  
  
"Are you sure Harry? After all, where would we practice?" Hermione asked, suspiously.  
  
"The DA room. Remember from last year? We could do it in there. After, no one knows about it. And even if they did find out, we could just tell them that we were practicing a spell that was for homework when we found the room." Harry stated, obviosly.  
  
"If you say so, Harry..." Ron said turning a corner.  
  
"Well, time for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins and Higurashi." Hermione said entering the room.  
  
~*~With Kagome~*~  
  
Kagome sat on top of her desk, wearing a Japanese kimono she got in the past and consintrated on her miko powers. It was always fun to do this at her own home and in Fuedal Japan. Her soul would even sometimes talk to her. (A/N: Another words, sometimes the people in Fuedal Japan called them the kami of their mind, or in other words, her conscious.) This time, all she saw in her mind was darkness. Ever so often, white would flicker nd then disappear all together.  
  
'How am going to be able to live here? This is all so awkward...' Kagome thought.  
  
'It was for the best. After all, would you have perfered Fuedal Japan?' Her mind asked.  
  
'Damn it. Always back me up into a corner and give me a 50/50 chance answer...'  
  
'Always for the best, Kagome; always for the best.'  
  
Kagome openned her eyes to stare into her class' eyes. She blinked and grinned. "Is something the wrong, children? After all, it'd not nice to stare."  
  
A boy raised his hand and Kagome looked to him. She gave her eyebrow a perk and he put his hand down. "Umm... Miss... Your glowing." He said nervously.  
  
Kagome looked down to her hands and shook her head. "Natural side effect of being around high magical areas. Damn it, all!" She mumbled under her breath as her eyebrow twitch. She looked up tot he boy and gave him a smile. "Could you please your name?"  
  
"Neville Longbottom, ma'am."  
  
"Well, Neville Longbottom, I have something to say to you." She stood up on her desk and jumped of to be in line with the first row. "One, My name is Kagome Higurashi. Call me anything you want that goes along the lines of my name. Two, thank you for telling me I was glowing. If anyone wants to know why, please ask Hermione. She knows why, and I don't feel like telling my lifes' story of finding out I was one of the most powerful magical beings in Japan. Three, if you want something done, don't studder. When I did that around enemies, I ended up with almost loosing an arm." She then walked up in front of the desk. She saw that he was shivering and bent down to be in level with him. "Four, don't fear me. I'm already feared by the people who are now dead. So, if you don't mind, I don't want to have to mave back to my past life where my friend wanted to kill me for breaking a little jewel his dead girlfriend cherished with her life." Kagome then walked back to her desk and smiled her bigest. "Now, anyone else have any questions?"  
  
Everyone looked at her slightly like she grew second head. After what seemed like hours, another person raied their hand. Harry saw that it was Draco. He shook his head and slightly groaned. This is gonna be a nightmare, he thought.  
  
"Yes, could you please give me your name?" Kagome pointed and looked ot Draco.  
  
"Well, I'm Draco Malfoy, but I think you've already heard of me. I was just thinking..." He stopped and slightly smirked, but could clearly be seen. "...what is was you were talking about? I mean, come on, how bossy can these rules be?"  
  
Kagome lightly smirked. "You know, you remind of someone I once knew, Malfoy. And, no, I've absolutely never heard of you. You want to know what that person was like. He was extremly for me, did everything I asked him to of, but there was just one little detail. He was more hot-headed that Snape himself.  
  
"He kidnapped me, and took ever so good care of me, that I defended him whenever the boy who wanted to kill me came along. That man was strong, but there was another thing. He was a demon. A wolf demon with tramendous speed that made a tornado whenever he ran as fast as he could.  
  
"The man was from ancient times who was the young leader of a wolf demon tribe. The wolf demons were just like the wolves we know today. They depended on the others in their tribe, or pack, and were always saved by their leader, or alpha male, when they needed him."  
  
"Kagome, if I may I ask." Hermione's hand shot up and her eyes gave away with curiousity. "You said that both the man was love with you and that he was from ancient times. How this possible?"  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." Kagome shook her head and laughed. Her body then started to glow again with a slight white. "You already know the answer to that. Oh! And I almost forgot!" Kagome looked to the door at the top of the stairs behind her. Her door openned and a book sot out. Right when it was above Hermione, Kagome put out her hand let it drop easily. "If you're thinking about showing to Ron and Harry, you might not want to think about it so hard. You already know my history isn't told in there, unfortunatly."  
  
Kagome looked to the class. "As I was saying, or what what Hermione asked, the way that is possible is because I traveled through time. If you ask me, it was quite interesting to do so. And if anyone wishes to know what the person I was talking about earlier, I was tlking a wolf demon named Koga. He was caring, but also strong. Forceful sometimes, too."  
  
"Excuse me, Professor Higurashi, but what does this have to with the lesson?" A hand shot up with the words.  
  
"Well, it says people don't always look the way they are. For instance, the man that wanted to kill me was the one I loved. His name was Inuyasha. He was shunned from humans and demons because he was half and half. His father was a powerful demon and his mother a powerful human with supernatural powers. Even though he had cute puppy ears and silver hair with a very scarey smirk that could put Snape down to tears, he had a feirce fighting spirit.  
  
"His father gave hima sword that could cut a hundred demons at once. Once Inuyasha learned to use the greatest attack, he also learned other demons could sence it. That's one of the main reasons why Koga always got away alive because he was a powerful demon. He could smell the attack."  
  
Kagome than knew it was time for the class to end. Her head shot up and looked around the room to watch everyone leave. "Next class we'll have some fun with some other stuff. Oh, and Draco, if you dare to have such dirty thoughts again, I'm going to tell the whole class what you thinking about me. And that's Professor Higurashi to you!"  
  
Draco's eyes then went wide and exited as quickly as he could. Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to laugh. Hermione looked to Kagome and smiled, while Kagome smiled back. "Bye, buh, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
~*~That night~*~  
  
Kagome roamed an unkown hall and put her hand to a door. She felt much power coming from the inside. When she openned the door, she saw an archery field. She smirked and walked in. Openning another door to the side, she found miko garbs. Kagome slightly cried and closed the door to change. In minutes, Kagome walking back out to find some bow and arrows near the door. She picked up a quiver of arrows and a long bow of about 4 feet long. She picked up and arrow from her quiver and redied bow with the arrow at the already set up targets.  
  
"This is my lucky day. I miss archery. Good thing there's something to protect the back of the room. I'de probably burn the whole room down with one arrow." Kagome laughed and took her aim. She then let the arrow fly as it started to glow with a pink color surrounding it. In seconds, the target was demolished and the arrow stuck on the ground behind the burnt targets. She smiled and picked another arrow. She then snapped her head to the door and found Harry, Hermione, and Ron staring at the target. "Hey, kids. Wanna know a secret?"  
  
"That you can destroy a archery target with an arrow?" Ron said uncertainly.  
  
"No, you moron. She's chanelling her powers into the arrow to make it balance in her body and the arrow. It'd just like pouring yourself a glass of water. Your putting some of the water into the glass so that the glass has water in it." Hermione looked to Kagome with a questioning look. "Right?"  
  
"10 points to Gryffindor!" Kagome yelled and pulled out another arrow and took aim at another target.  
  
"Professor, what are you doing in here?" Harry asked, staring at her clothes.  
  
"One, these clothes are from Fuedal Times. They are required to wear when you are a Shrine Maiden, which I am. I will inherit the shrine my family lives on when my grandfather dies. More like if he ever does die, gosh." Kagome put the bow and arrow down to look at them. "And two, I was looking for a big room so I could do my archery. The only bad part is that I thought I might burn down a room if I tried to do it. After all, one time when I did do this with Kagura and Inuyasha, the last thing that happened was that I purified the wind so Inuyasha could do his ultimate attack."  
  
"So you weren't lieing when you told us that loony story!" Ron said with a weird look on his face.  
  
Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she let her miko energy flare into her hand. "You know, if you weren't a student, and as stupid and caring as Koga, I would purify your ass to hell just like I did to some other demons I've done to. You do know that, right Ronny boy?"  
  
"Since your busy in this room, maybe we sould leave!" Ron said, starting to pull them away from the scene.  
  
"Sit!" They all turned to her with a questioning look, and thne Kagome started to break into fits of laughter and slightly crying. When she stopped, she looked to them with a happy face. "Well, if you want to stand, stand all you might. You know your gonna hurt your legs of you stand to long." They all started to slowly sit down with her. "Anyway, what you three doing in here? It's not like you people want to go for a cheery, cheery walk down Hoqwarts Lane Magic and No Return." Kagome then looked to them with a questioning look.  
  
"Well, you see..." Harry started. He then looked to Hermione and Ron for help.  
  
"Spit it out before I read your mind for the information!" Kagome said putting her hands on her knees and making an impatient face.  
  
"We were just looking for a place to practice a spell..." Hermione said quickly. Kagome looked at her and snorted.  
  
"At 1 a.m. in the morning?"  
  
"We didn't want to wake everyone if we said to loud." Ron said thinking quickly and not thinking at all.  
  
"Alright. Do the spell. I'll help you if you need any help." Kagome stared without a blink and leaned against a wall.  
  
"Errr... Don't you think it'll be kinda weird just watching us do a spell?" Ron asked doubtfully. Kagome slightly laughed.  
  
"I'll let you know I've seen weirder things. I'll name a couple for you: a giant dog of about 50 feet tall that wanted to kill me, a gut whose paintings came aline when he painted them, the toad dude who ate young womens' souls, and many, many more things, Ronny Boy." Kagome just smiled and closed her eyes slightly. "Now do the spell, already. I'm just thinking about my next teaching lesson."  
  
"Mutatio Bestia!" Hermione yelled and her hand turned into a paw. She looked surprised and then smirked at them. Her hand was a black panther's paw and claws to come with it.  
  
"Y'all aren't half bad, but there's just a couple of little detail. Flick your wand more and make the moves flow to each other. Say the words with more feeling, and be sure you can do it." Kagome said, not looking up. After seconds, she looked to them and smiled. "After all, if it'll work for me, it'll work for you." She walked to her robes and pulled out her wand. "Here let me show you." She took a deep breath and then held out her wand. "Mutatio Bestia!" Within seconds, she was a white tiger with sky blue eyes. She turned back into a human and smiled. "See? Is that so hard?"  
  
All of them worked on turning into animals and finally succeeded. Hermione turned into a barn owl with sap colored feathers. Her eyes were pure black and scared all of them when they looked into them. When Harry turned into an animal, he was a red-and-orange snake that's scales glittered in the light. Ron's animagi form was a black unicorn. Kagome marveled at his fur and rubbed from time to time when he turned into a unicorn.  
  
Soon, they started to change without wands and around 3 a.m. actually tranformed without saying the words. Kagome clapped over and over again saying "Bravo, bravo!" from time to time.  
  
"I'm just curious, but what are you students doing in here? You know as well as I do that you do be sent to detention for the next month if someone other then me caught you. And don't tell me some crappy excuse like you just wanted to practice the spell. That's one of the ones I used over 500 years ago." Kagome said, going back into her position from before: leaning against the wall with her eyes cast downwards.  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
  
LOL!!! Anyway, how did you like it? Please tell!!!! I kinda liked it, and I wanted others to, too. So, tell me what the story needs. 


	3. Sesshoumaru

Hey, guys. Anywa, hope you like the chapter. I've been thinking of this plot all day long. Even before I went to slepp last night. Enjoy, kids.  
  
Black Lace - Chapter 3: Sesshoumaru  
  
Kagome waited patiently for an answer as Ron started to studder. "I didn't I tell you that studdering shows automaticly that you're scared? Another words, I know you kids are down here just for kicks. Now, why?" Kagome said with no emotion.  
  
"We just wanted to see if we could change into animals..." Hermione started. "...so we could be just like the orginial Marauders. Harry's dad was one and so were his friends."  
  
"And please explain to me, Ronny, what exactly a Marauder is?" Kagome asked finally looking up to them. She showed no look of interest or scarcasum, but she did want the truth.  
  
"Well, you see, it's--" Harry was about to say, when Kagome caught him of with a wave of her hand. When she did, he then fell tot he ground with a loud crash.  
  
"Not you, Harry, Ron."  
  
"Well... Err... They were some people that use to go hear a couple of years ago. Two are dead, one if in aline with You-Know-Know, and the other is a werewolf that use to be a teacher here. They use to be...big troublemakers and were the best pranksters in all the history of Howarts." Ron said surely, and slowly.  
  
Kagome started started to gave a sad look to Harry. "And the one's that were dead were so close to you. I'm sorry for you; I truely am. For I know what it's like to loose someone close to me. In fact, he would be 500 years old to this day, but Inuyasha killed him. Wanna know something else?" A lone teardrop slithered itself down Kagome cheek. "I use to be in love with Inuyasha... But that damn bastard just loved the taste power and blood so much, it got to him to much..." Kagome then started to walk out of the door ignoring the shivering the students stares that pelting into her back.  
  
"Dog demon..." Hermione mumbled after Kagome left the room.  
  
"Come again?" Ron asked.  
  
"Inuyasha means 'dog demon' in Japanese. Now that I'm thinking about it, Sango, the friend she takled about, means coral... Who knows what that means..." Hermione said began to walk to the room where Kagome clothes were and dug through her robes. She found Kagome's jewel in it and a kind of dead flower. She looked at the flower weiredly and put them back in.  
  
Hermione walked to where Kagome leaned and saw she dropped her wand. When she touched it, it gave her a shock and she jumped back with fear. "Ouch! That wand hurt me!" Hermione rubbed her hand and saw there were white blotches appearing on her hand. "What the...? White blotches?" She mumbled to herself.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Ron walked over to her and looked at her hand. It was already turning a pale green.  
  
"Oh, god! It burns!" Hermione shook her head with pain and bit her lip as it her lips began to bleed.  
  
"What did you do!?" Harry yelled at her hand grabbed her arm. Hermione yelped with pain.  
  
"I only touched her fricken wand! If this happens with anyone else, it's got to be because of what kind it is. Either totally evil or to pure for even someone with a heart of gold could touch. That thing's got to be a one- of-a-kind!" Hermione gripped onto her arm and suddenly stood. "I need to get Kagome. She's the only one that's up that can help me!"  
  
"Wait, Hermione!" But she was already out the door, running for help.  
  
Hermione ran around the halls, heading for the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. She suddenly shrugged when she remembered it was about three floors down. She gave a fustrated sigh and ran down the hall. Seconds later, she ran over someone and looked to her capture.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!?" Hermione almost yelled outloud.  
  
"Yes, it is I. Now, may I ask what you are doing running around the halls at this time of the morning?" Dumbledore asked, dusting off his robes and helping Hermione stand up.  
  
"Well, you see... I touched Professor Higurashi's wand, and it made my arm..." Hermione then looked to her hand and saw it was turning a pale green, emitting pain through-out half of her body. "Oww..."  
  
"Lets get you to the Hospitial Wing. Then we can see Professor Higurashi." Dumbledore then lead hermione to the Hospitial Wing. When he stepped in, no one could be seen. When he openned a closed curtain, he saw Kagome laying there.  
  
Kagome openned her eyes and stared at Dumbledore. "Is something wrong, Professor. I was just doing something..." Her eyes wandered to Hermione arm. "Hermione, what happened?"  
  
"Aw, well, she tells me that she touched your wand. I've never seen anything like this happen before." Dumbledore stated as he watched Hermione advance towards Kagome.  
  
"I just touched your wand. I was going to pick it up and bring it to you, but it just shocked me, and then my arms started to hurt more and more." Hermione winced as Kagome pulled up her sleeve.  
  
"Stupid wand. Stupid life. Stupid everything." Kagome said, rolling her eyes. She placed her hands on Hermione's arm and closed her eyes. She began to look into her soul, and outside her mind, a glow could be seen by Hermione and Dumbledore. Minutes later, Kagome unhooked her hands from Hermione's arm and layed back down. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to see about some ancient artifacts I want and need." Kagome let out a deep amount of air as her body glowed.  
  
Hermione stared at her in shock. It didn't hurt anymore and it looked as if nothing had ever even touched it. "Good work, Kagome. We'll let you go to sleep." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"I'm not sleeping! I'm just looking to find out where that stuff is..." Kagome hummed and suddenly jumped out of the bed. "Excuss me. I have to go in my room where everything is supposudly safe and from watchers view." Kagome than slowly walked out of the Hospitial Wing.  
  
"Professor Dunblefore, how did you ever find that strange, strange woman?" Hermione asked, looking to the entrance while rubbing her arm. Yes, she thought, there is something really strange and unusual about this Kagome Higurashi.  
  
"Some secrets cannoy be revieled, Hermione. But I can tell you this: history can be very memorable to her. So try not to bring it up much unless she does." Dumbledore winked at her and walked out of the Hospitial Wing. Hermione stood there for what seemed like an eternity, and slowly, but surely, walked to the Gryffinfor tower to prepare for the next class.  
  
~*~Potions Class~*~  
  
All of the students and waited patiently for the class to start. Everyone was content with the teacher not being there--but you know? Speak of the devil! As he burst through the doors with a grim look. Everyone immediatly went quiet as he took his place in front of the whole class. He was about to speak when he gave a weird look.  
  
"What are you doing up there!?" He yelled as everyone looked to the ceiling. As eyes scanned the ceiling, they saw what Snape was gawking at. Professor Higurashi was floating in the air!  
  
"I just wanded to view how you did your class. After all, I'm an expert in herbal healing. I should at least know a couple of properties of the potions you make in here. Most of them were based on the ones from herbal healings in the Fuedal Age. And you know about that little conversation a couple of days before." Kagome still smiled and changed her position in the air. "Man, I don't know how that woman could have been up here so long! I always make myself bleed from slicing myself."  
  
"Professor Higurashi, if you don't come down from there, I'm going to have to get the headmaster to do it!" Snape yelled. Kagome gave him a hurt look and gripped her hands tightly. She pulled her hands downward and then fell to the ground with backflip. She then sat in the corner of the room playing with her hands.  
  
"Go on with your lesson, then. I'll just be playing with my fingers. The worst I'll be doing is being my old self. And you don't want to know my old self, Snappy." Kagome stated while sitting cross legged on the chair and putting her hands in her sleeves in her miko garbs. (A/N: She's still wearing them.)  
  
Snape just rolled his eyes and looked to the class. "Today, we will make a love potion. And, on the downside, if you do not make it incorrectly, don't expect to come out with good vision." Snape said a smirk.  
  
"Or come out with extremly bad luck." Kagome added.  
  
Snape shot her a glare, but Kagome just kept smiling. "Or with bad luck, as Kagome--"  
  
"Miss Higurashi, to you, Severus." Kagome said huffing.  
  
"Miss Higurashi said." Snape kept glaring at Kagome while she did the same. "As I was saying, we will be making a love potion. Make sure that you do not--" He stopped when they heard a loud growl. Kagome's eyes widened and sat up quickly.  
  
"So, so, sorry! But I have to go and take care of him. If he's not happy, no one else will be!" Kagome gave a nervous laugh and dashed out the door. Everyone stared out at the door. Few were laughing, others were staring with confussion.  
  
"Malfoy, go and see what she up to." Snape said cautiously.  
  
"Yes, sir." Malfoy said with a smile. He ran out of the door and through the hall until he came into the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room. Just as he was about to touch the door handle, ir repeled him. He knocked on the door, but it bounced back before it hit the door. "A barrier..." He said quietly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Calm down! I only brought you and the stuff here because I needed it!" He heard a feminine voice say. He figured it was Higurashi and raced back to Potions class.  
  
"Professor Snape, sir," Malfoy started as he ran back in. "I think she's got someone...or something in there. And there's a barrier around the door so I couldn't bet in." Malfoy said proudly. He took his seat and awaited for what the professor would say next.  
  
"Stupid girl..." He muttered as all eyes were on him. "Do the potion!" He yelled as the directions fluttered onto the board.  
  
~*~Transfiguration Class~*~  
  
Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs filled into the Transfiguration room with minimum smiles on faces. Some people thinking about what to have for lunch and others on a certain person... Professor Kagome Higurashi.  
  
"Now students, please sit down in your approiate places and be quiet." Each of the students slowly went into silence.  
  
Harry's hand shot up with a surprise to everyone. He waited waited for patiently for Professor McGonagall to acknowledge his question. When she did point to him, he asked his question hesitantly.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, could you please tell us about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked taken back sighed deepfully. "As you all know, her name is Professor Kagome Higurashi. She has not been in any kind of magical school. In Japan, for she had problems. Also, she...fell down a dry well when she was 15 years old." She stopped and began to pace slowly. "Instead of hitting the bottom of the dry well and being covered in dirt, she was transported to the Fuedal Age of Japan and shattered a sacred jewel that was inside of her body. For a little under a decade, she traveled all over the Japan to try and find the shards of her jewel.  
  
"During that time, old enimies awakened, dead priestesses were brought back to life, and a half demon named Inuyasha helped Kagome to find the shards. It is said that one day, from legend only, that the girl Kagome suddenly disappeared from existance." Professor McGonagall sighed and looked to the doors to see an almost crying Kagome.  
  
"Which was only a few weeks ago for me. Inuyasha became so obssessed with finding that stupid jewel, he began to abuse me when I wanted to go home. It was all to much, that one day, I quit it all. I'm sure all of my friends are dead, the little demon I cared for was killed by Inuyasha as a threat to stay, and I've got Inuyasha's half brother in my room trying to break threw a barrier. Life just can't get any better, can it, Minerva?" Kagome slowly turned around and closed the doors. All was silent for an eternity until one spoke. One gentle feminine voice.  
  
"How sad..." Hermione said and all went quiet once more...  
  
~*~Defense Against the Dark Arts Class~*~  
  
Kagome sat on her desk staring at Sesshoumaru in his barrier. "You know, this is almost as fun as watching Inuyasha kiss his good, old friend: the dirt."  
  
"Get me out of here, bitch." Sesshoumaru stated as his hit the barrier again.  
  
"You know, if you call me that to many times, I'm going to call you Fluffy. You wanna know how I got that name? Because of what you use to wear in Fuedal Japan. The fluffy tail that you use to wear was so...fluffy! You must have been popular in Japan." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"And tell me again, why am I here?" He asked as students started to file in.  
  
"Well, Fluffykins, I needed the ancient weapons and accessories of my friends of enemies. And can you remember who has Sango's giant 6 foot boomerang? You. Can you guess who has Tetsusaiga? You. Can you guess--" Kagome started.  
  
"I get the point, wench. Now will you just shut it?" Sesshoumaru snapped.  
  
"That reminds me. Why did you put a spell on yourself to hide your demon traits? I thought you looked cute and sexy with the loony sign on your forehead." Half the class laughed then. "Oh shit! I never realized people were listening to our incredibly stupid, yet old rivalried conversation." Kagome smiled and jumped off her desk to walk to Sesshoumaru barrier.  
  
"What I have in here is a demon hiding his traits. His name is Sesshoumaru, and his use to be the Lord of the Western Lands in Fuedal Japan. I remember in Fuedal Japan that a little toad--" Kagome started and smiled  
  
"Thank you, but I already know my life's story, wench. I lived it, unfortunatly." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and banged on the barrier once more. It flashed pink and sent him backwards.  
  
"By the way, when did Inuyasha die? I really, really wanna know!!!" Kagome yelled as everyone in the classroom started to have their own conversations.  
  
"Maybe you should deal with your class. You never know what they could be talking about." Sesshoumaru stated with a slight smirk.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. That's all I'm hearing from you!" Kagome said as she turned to the class. "Alright, I need everyone's attention! Please now, I want you to read what's on the board." Kagome pointed to the board, which had only a couple of questions on it:  
  
What is a spell you know?  
  
What does the movement for the wand look like?  
  
What is the phrase?  
  
Kagome skimmed to classroom to see if everyone was reading the board. When she reached Malfoy, she smirked. "Malfoy!" She shouted. Everyone jumped at her voice. "What was I just talking about?" There was no answer. "That's what I thought. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to have to give you detention with Trelawney. I have some work to do tonight, so you cannot serve it with myself. My services are needed with helping others." She then glared at Sesshoumaru. "I have to teach a dog to play sit."  
  
Sesshoumaru then growled and banged on the barrier. "Don't growl at me!" Kagome yelled. She then smirked and licked her finger. She put her hand through the barrier and swipped her hand across his cheeks and forehead. When she retreated to her seat, his markings had returned. "That's the Fluffy who tried to kill me! You look almost...normal. Like old times."  
  
Kagome huffed and faced the class. She sat back onto her desk and looked around the class. "Who's the smartest person in here! Answer truthfully!" Hermione's hand automatically shot up, with some other students. Kagome motioned over for Hermione to walk over to her. "Hermione, I saw you claim in front of everyone that you think you are the smartest person in the room, correct?"  
  
Hermione nodded. She looked at the Kagome curiously. "I am..."  
  
"Okay then, now I need a volunteer. Anyone who's brave enough. Anyone at all!?" No one raised their hands. "It's one of you, or it's Fluffy over there, and I don't want anyone of you kids to get hurt when he drips poison into your bloodstream. So, again I ask, VOLUNTEERS!?" Heads started to turn to see if anyone would some up. Kagome shrugged and shook her head. She looked to Hermione and smiled. "Pick someone. Anyone."  
  
Hermione turned to the class and smiled. "Neville Longbottom." She spoke clearly. Neville slowly walked up to there. When he got to Kagome's desk, the three of them spoke privatly.  
  
Moments later, Neville walked to the side of the room, nervousness riding in his veins. "Alright, Hermione. I want you to read the questions on the board silently. Nod when you're read them all carefully." In a matter of seconds, Hermione nodded. "Alright then, what is a spell you know?"  
  
"It's a spell to make a body float in the air." Hermione said, looking at Neville with wry eyes.  
  
"What does the movement for the wand look like?" Kagome asked, beginning to walk off of her desk to the back of Hermione.  
  
Hermione lifted her hand and fastly flicked it to the right. Kagome nodded. "Since you are a right hander, I want to mirror what you do in your right hand onto your left. Now, let me see." Hermione lifted bother her hands and did the movement. "Last question: what is the phrase?"  
  
"Mobiliarbus."  
  
"Alright, everyone, pay attention." Kagome looked to the class and smirked. "I'm going help Hermione, using the spell of her choise, to cast it without a wand. Since most cannot even do some spell, I'm going to help Hermione with a little energy boost. And, of course, if I think to hard, I might accidently purify Hermione and kill her. But no worries there." Kagome winks to a shaking Hermione. "That should enable her to cast this certain spell without her wand." Kagome put her hands on Hermione's shoulders and sighed.  
  
"Hermione, I want you to put your hands right out. Close your eyes and relax. Clear your mind and soul, try not to think of anything but your magical powers that enable you to come to this wonderful school. That's it, clear everything but magic." Kagome felt Hermione's shoulders slightly give away. "Now, focus all magic into your hands. If you feel a burning, don't tense up or it'll grow even more until it cuts the cerculation like it did when you touched my wand." Kagome smirked and shook her head.  
  
Hermione nodded, and focused her powers into the palms of her hands. In moments, she heard several gasps from the classroom. "Class, as you are seeing, Hermione's hands are glowing. If I open my eyes, I might as well kill her now. Will someone please tell me the color in which glows around her arms?"  
  
"White!" Kagome heard a voice like Ron's call out.  
  
"See, in Divination, white in someone's aura can stand for many things. Such as the blankliness of death, the pure of heart, which can also be pink, and some other things. And of of don't this, please transfer into Divination. Trelawney might be a loon, but I've got to admit, she at least knows the art." Kagome shook her head and shrugged. "Back to class. Now, Hermione, I'm guessing around now your hands must be burning--"  
  
"They are..." Hermione mumbled impatiently.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Alright, I'll get on with it. Now, say the spell as clearly as can be, and open your eyes when you say it. When you do, Neville should be levitating in the air."  
  
"Mobiliarbus." Hermione stated, with no fears. She openned her eyes and saw Neville with a look of terror on his face.  
  
"Braco, for Hermione Granger! You have just performed a spell without a wand." Kagome smiled and walked over towards Neville. She put her hand upward and Neville began to attract downward. "And I'll give you the prize later, Longbottom." Kagome whispered into his ear. "Come by the room on the fifth floor. You'll find it. It's the tenth door in the left hall."  
  
Soon, Neville sat down followed by Hermione. Kagome smiled at her class. And went to lean against Sesshoumaru's barrier. "What you just witnessed was an underage witch show off her magic abilities at a level that Voldemort does. And don't shiver at his name. Every single time someone does, I read your mind and tell everyone your deepest, darkest secret. And maybe I should tell Draco's to start out with if he doesn't stop thinking like that." Kagome shot Draco a glare. "Malfoy, you've already got detention with Trelawney! Want anything more!?" Draco just smirked. "I'm just wondering Draco, but what color is the blanket in your room? I can't seem to find out if it's pink or magenta. Or maybe it's just ordinary silver and green, the Slytherin colors?" Draco's smirk dropped and his eyes twitched. Kagome smiled and walked to his desk. "Good, Draco. Just know I know where Mr. Binky's hiding. Don't worry; none of us around you and me with ever tell where Mr. Binky is." Kagome winked and leaned back onto Sesshoumaru's barrier. "Free talk for the rest of the class time."  
  
Hermione looked to Harry and blew on her hand. She gave a hurtful expression and waved her hand up and down. "Damn it, that burned like hell's fires! I doubt she ever went through this pain..."  
  
"Clam down, Hermione. It can't be that bad...can it?" Ron asked.  
  
"You go ask! I'm going to Kagome to ask if she can heal me..." Hermione mumbled as she walked up to the front where Kagome was argueing with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You are a jackass, Sesshoumaru! I'd never--" Kagome shouted while pointing a fist at the pink bubble.  
  
"Excuss me, Kagome? Could you please help me? These burns are really hurting...?" Hermione said with a slight tremble.  
  
"Of course. Excuss me Sesshoumaru, I have a student with a need of help. Now, stay, dog! That's a good boy!" Kagome laughed while Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.  
  
Kagome pulled Hermione's hand to her face and looked carefully. "I think I might have put to much power into your body. No need for it, though." Kagome smiled at Hermione and lightly rubbed her hand. Out from her fingers was a gentle pink color. Soon, Hermione's hand tingled from an icey feel. Kagome let Hermione's go and smiled. "All done. And if you wand to work on your powers tonight, you know where to find me." Kagome winked and turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Another thing, Sesshoumaru, when did Inuyasha die!? I really want to know! You never told me if he's still alive or if the dead clay pot still roams the Earth!"  
  
Hermione shook her head and returned to her seat. There, she looked to Harry and Ron who were argueing about Quidditch. "Harry, Ron, there's something about that woman that scares me."  
  
"You and the rest of us." Ron commented.  
  
"Just look what she does to Malfoy! That's enough to make a person quiver to the bone!" Harry stated while packing up his things. He walked out fo the room and into the hallways. "Just think of what she's doing in there..."  
  
"If you ask me, I think she's brilliant. On the homesick, not wanting to go back, kind; but I still think what she said about being incredibly powerful is true: she burned my hands from just tring to help me with a simple levitating spell!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I don't care what she's doing. She's freaking me out beyond relief! I mean, come one, talking to a poweful demon like he's a lab rat!" Ron complained. He sat down into the Gryffindor Common Room and looked into the fire place. "If you ask me, the woman's a loon..."  
  
"If you ask me, she's got good at bribes." Neville muttered as he sat down onto a couch. "She's giving me something for being her guinea pig."  
  
"You mean my guinea pig. I'm the one who made you lift up into the air, thank you very much!" Hermione stated crossing her arms. Ron rolled his eyes and looked to Neville.  
  
"But Higurashi's the one who gave you all the power; you even said so." Harry pointed out to her.  
  
"Well Kagome's very nice, if you ask me. She's probably the best teacher we've ever had in our term; maybe even before then, too!" Neville said. He looked into his pocket and brought out a wrapper. He rubbed it and sighed. 'Do you know why you always forget thing, Neville?' A voice said in his head. 'It's a painful reason, but I know why. I'm almost dread as much as you be things like that happen, and to me, too. Do you want to know what happened to me? If you want to, ask me tonight...' Neville looked around and shook his head.  
  
"Is Kagome talking in your head, Neville?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She's been doing it to all of us; reading our minds and such." Harry said, shaking as he began to write a paper for Potions class.  
  
"Not me! I'm glad about that, too!" Ron said, almost yelling. 'And speak of the devil, it's me!!!' "What do you know, I jinxed it..." Ron muttered. 'Sure did, Ronnie Boy. Another thing, are your brothers still running their joke shop? Tell them if they are, I know their secret...' "Great, now she wants me to be her messanger boy!"  
  
Everyone laughed. "So, how does it feel to have a voice in your head, Ronnie Boy?" Hermione asked, still laughing  
  
"Don't call me Ronnie Boy! That's the name Higurashi calls me!" Ron retorted back to her.  
  
"Alright, alright. We won't call you anything besides things that ryme with Ron." Hermione stated with a smirk.  
  
~*~A couple of hours later in the extra room~*~  
  
Kagome's sword clinked to Sesshoumaru's as they fought. Kagome smirked. "So, the guy over 500 still hasn't gotton any rusty!? I'm amazed!" Kagome yelled with a smirked. "I would thought about around 300 years or so you'd not be able to pick up even a damn sword!" Kagome laughed while taking a step back and swinging her sword to her left.  
  
"You really think I'm that weak?" Sesshoumaru asked simply.  
  
"Uhhh... Depends on what I get when I answer. If I say 'yes,' what will happen to me?" Kagome asked cautiously.  
  
"Depends on what mood I'm in." Sesshoumaru stated with a small smirk. Kagome gasped and nearly dropped her sword.  
  
"Wait! Hold that picture! It's Sesshoumaru...with some other expression other than a frown!" Kagome smirked and laughed. Sesshoumaru, however, just frowned. He ran foward and swung his sword with the blade cutting to her right hip. Kagome took a counter step to the right and blocked it. "So, am I just swinging my sword around like some club like a certain you know who?"  
  
"If I say 'yes,' what will you do?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
  
"Depeneds on what mood I'm in." Kagome then smirked and lifted her sword.  
  
"Are you mocking me? You know, it's impolite to mock a Lord." Sesshoumaru stated with a smirk. Kagome frowned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, please. That is so 500 years ago..." Kagome muttered. She shook her head and set her blade point into the ground. "Hey, Sesshoumaru--"  
  
"Someone's coming." He stated as he started to put down Toukijin.  
  
"Don't worry. It's probably only Neville or Hermione and Harry and Ron. They sometimes come in here for who knows what." Kagome shook her head and picked her sword back up. "Right now, it's time for that fight I wanted!" Kagome swung her sword to Sesshpoumaru left arm and it missed. Kagome lookes around the room for him and didn't find him anywhere. "Damn it, come back! Stop using your damn demon powers and fight me like you would anyone else, but not like in Fuedal Japan!" No one came out from anywhere. "SESSHOUMARU!!!"  
  
Then, a light knock came from the door. Kagome looked to it and waved her hand. The door openned to show Neville in the door. Kagome motioned for him to come in. "Neville, what do you want? I can give you anything you want? Maybe some candy, or little bit of gold coins, or maybe, if you like, I can help you with some homework skills?"  
  
"Some candy would be alright. And, if you don't mind, could you help me with homework? I'm positivly terrible in everything but herbology..." Neville said.  
  
"Sure, just let me go and get my wand and we can get out of here." Kagome walked into the room and found Sesshoumaru there, looking through her clothes. "Sesshoumaru, you pervert! You were looking through my clothes!"  
  
"I was only trying to find where the strange energies were coming from." Kagome smirked. She walked over to her robes, picked them up, and only put her robes over her miko garbs. She let her clothes lean over her arm. She walked to the Gryffindor tower and looked to the painting of the fat lady.  
  
"Password?" She questioned.  
  
"Godric Gryffindor." Kagome stated, and the painting swung open. She smiled as she found Hermione and Ron and Harry half asleep over their homework. She smirked and walked to the center of the room. "Harry! Harry!" She shook him until he was finally awake. "I need the map."  
  
Harry was stunned. How did she find out? "The what?"  
  
"Don't play stupid; I got no points for that in Fuedal Japan and you're not getting any here. So, where is the damn map!?" Harry shrugged. He went to the dormitory and walked out with his map, the spell already spoken.  
  
"Here. Bring it back soon." Kagome smiled and turned back to Neville who was at the door. "What are you going to need it for?"  
  
"I'm going to Hogsmeade to buy Neville some things he wants. If anyone feels like coming, they can buy a mound of chocolate for all I care." Harry nods. He wakes Hermione and Ron up tell them. They say yes, and they all started to walk out of the Common Room.  
  
"Wait! Go get dressed." Kagome orders them.  
  
"Why?" Ron asks.  
  
"Because if Filtch catches us, I at least want him to believe me when I say I'm taking all of you to detention; but I'm not taking kids to detention in their pajamas." Kagome said with a light smile. So, they were all changed and ready to go.  
  
Kagome looked around when they were at the front gate. No one was there, and no teacher was there on duty. Kagome smirked as they walked down the road to Hogsmeade. "Hey, kids, whatchya'll wanna talk about?"  
  
"How about why you always wear gloves?" Ron suggested.  
  
Kagome froze and a tear rolled down her face. All of the others looked back to her and she shook her head. "Sorry; lost my head there for a moment. But, I'd rather not say. If I did show you why, It'd probably bring back old and not so welcome memories of the unwanted past. Besides, at the moment all I have to remind myself of the memories are bruises, claw marks, scars, Sesshoumaru and weapons from Feudal Times, and then there's my never ending tears." Kagome froze at her thought and looked up. "So, still Ron, do you want to see what's under my gloves? Because, just to tell you, Inuyasha just broke my hand a few months before. He always does that. Wanna know how many times? Wanna know how many times I've broken a bone anywhere else? Wanna know how many times I've cryed because the man I thought I loved hit me time after time?"  
  
And then, for the rest fo the time, no one said a single thing. Ron never remarked on how much he actually did want to see her scars and bruises. Harry never said anything about feeling how sorry he was. Hermione never shed a tear for how much she much have went through. And Neville, poor Neville, he's had to many memory charms placed on his mind to remember how much pain he went through, as well.  
  
"Sorry, Kagome. Never knew." Ron muttered. Kagome turned to him with a bright smile.  
  
"You know, I haven't heard 'sorry' from someone in over 6 months?" Kagome said with a short laugh. Her smiled grew even wider as they reached Hogsmeade. "Alright, all you of you can get anything you want. Just remember to keep it under a price limit." They all smiled at her and immediatly ran for Hogsmeade. Harry didn't move, but kept walking forward, beside Kagome. "Don't you wanna go and buy something, Harry? It's all on me."  
  
"I was just wondering... Do you wanna go into the Shrieking Shack?" Harry asked in a quiet voice. Kagome looked at him curious while raising an eyebrow. "Well, you see... It's rummored to be the most haunted building in all of London. One of the previous Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Lupin, he once knew my dad, too, he's a werewolf. When he was younger, he went there on full moons."  
  
"I wish I could meet him. I haven't met werewolfs in almost what seems forever. There were even wolf demons in Fuedal Japan. Did I tell you about the one who claimed he loved me?" Kagome asked, following Harry to a building.  
  
"Ya, you said Draco acted a lot like him." Harry stated. "Lets go and get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. They're really good." Kagome smiled and openned the door The Three Broomsticks. She found no one in sight and knocked on the door. "Hello? Anyone here?"  
  
Soon, a plump woman with rosey colored cheeks stepped out from behind the door. She shook her head and smiled at them. "Hello, Harry. And who is this...?"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi. New professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Kagome sat down on the bar. She put her head into her arms and sighed.  
  
"Could me and Professor Higurashi have a butterbeer?" Harry asked, sitting right next to Kagome.  
  
"Well, Kagome, my name is Madam Rosmerta. And yes, Harry, you and Miss Kagome may have a butterbeer." Madam Rosmerta said with a smile as she turned around to fetch the drinks. "So, Miss Kagome, where are you from? How did Dumbledore come across you?"  
  
"No clue how he found me, that's for sure. For all I know, I've never gone to any kind of magical school whatsoever. I was struggling with regular school because I was traveling through time on a daily basis. Well, I would stay there for about a month and then go back home for a day, then back there; ah, you get the point!" Kagome said shaking her head. "And to think, I was going back in time for about a decade." Kagome looked up to Madam Rosmerta. "Oh, and for your secend question, I'm from Japan."  
  
"Are you really? Where did you travel to?" Madam Rosmerta asked.  
  
"Fuedal Times in Japan. When demons ran loose and magical beings were as holy as can be. Priestesses and monks... I was the reincarnation of a very powerful priestess. She burned a jewel with her body and it was reborn inside of me. The jewel was the way I traveled through time." Kagome took out her hand and stuffed into her pocket. "Here's the damn jewel I shattered, too..."  
  
Madam Rosmerta almost dropped her glass. "You're her...? You're the one...?"  
  
Harry looked to Madam Rosmerta with a weird expression. "Who's the one?"  
  
"Everything is on the house! Anything you want! It's all on the house..." Madam Rosmerta said quickly. Kagome glanced at Harry and game him, yet another, curious look. He shrugged it off and looked back to the owner.  
  
"Thanks, Madam Rosmerta..." Harry said in a quiet tone. In minutes, the woman came back with two glasses of butterbeer. Kagome took the glass and smiled. "Cheers." Harry stated before taking a sip. Kagome took a sip as well and and smiled, once more.  
  
"Haven't had anything this good in years." She took another sip and soon finished it. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay for it? I have enough money..." Kagome said taking out a few golden coins.  
  
"No! I won't expect anything!" Madam Rosmerta stated.  
  
"Well, we're done here then. Come on, Harry. Time to go and find the rest. Then maybe we can go and explore the Shrieking Shack." Kagome stated, puting her hands into her sleeves. Harry followed her and they began walking to Honeydukes.  
  
"So, Kagome." Harry started. "Why do you really wear gloves?"  
  
"You heard me." Kagome stat simpley and began to put her hands to her waist. "What? Do I need to prove my statements true to 'The Great Harry Potter'?"  
  
"What's with you?" Harry asked coldly. Kagome was changing moods so weirdly and fast. It was even starting to scare him.  
  
"Sorry; once again. It's just that at times Inuyasha would wonder why I would wear gloves. I'd tell him and he'd call me a liar. It's complicated, but deep down, he still had a special kind of love for me. Me, myself, and my reflection." Kagome shook her head as she entered Honeydukes. "Hey, Neville, found any good things to eat?"  
  
"Nah, nothing so far..." Neville muttered as he looked at the kinds of candies.  
  
"Well, I've heard that the chocolate here can help the chilling effects of dementors. Really good chocolate, too. I asked Madam Promfrey to give me a piece once. It was delicous." Kagome said as she looked at the chocolate. "Just get what you want, Neville. I'm paying for it all."  
  
"I think I'll get some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, chocolate, chocoballs, and licorice wands. Those are the only safe ones I'll probably be able to live through." Kagome laughed and nodded. She paid for them and they walked out with a bag full of candy.  
  
"Say, Harry, where do you think where Hermione and Ron are?" Kagome asked as they exited Honeydukes.  
  
"Ron might be at Zonko's Joke Shop. Who knows where Hermioen is..." Harry muttered as he began to walk to Zonko's. As soon as they wre in front of Zonko's, Ron came out.  
  
"Hello, Harry, Professor Higurashi, Neville." Ron said with a smile. Harry and Neville nodded.  
  
"Ron, do you know where Hermione went?" Harry asked as Kagome started to walk in another direction. "Hey, Kagome!"  
  
"Shhh!! I sence something... Something almost wrong..." Kagome said as she started walking to center of the street. "Hermione's aura... It's totally disappeared from the area. Almost like it's... No! That's totally impossible."  
  
"What is?" Harry asked uncomfortably.  
  
"When a certain person's aura disppears, it either means that their extremly far away, like in another country, or... Or, it means that they've gone somewhere else." Kagome said almost scared.  
  
"What do you ean somewhere else?" Ron asked, dropping his bag. All of the items in the bag spilled out, Ron seeming not to even care to take a glance.  
  
"Like, to another time... Like I use to do. The dry well I used to go to my time was right near a village. The village priestess could tell Inuyasha when I went home because she would sence my aura. But... that's just plain impossible!" Kagome started to run towards where she felt the energy surge. Ron and Harry followed her to an empty house near Madam Paddifoot's tea house.  
  
When Kagome got there, she shivered to the bone. She ran inside of the house and looked around. "Yes, this must have been a bookstore, seeing has how there are plenty of old books here..." She looked into a mirror and immediatly took her hand back. "Dark magic... Who would done this...?" Kagome looked at it with confusion as Ron and Harry came in. She looked all over the mirror and when she cam to the back, she shrugged, once more, at the writing: "Made possible to travel through time thanks to the Marauders: Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtale. Have a good time traveling good folk!"  
  
"Those idiots!" Kagome shouted as she slammed down the mirror, thankfully not breaking it. "Don't they know wht they've done!? They've made Hermione travel through time, for god's sake!"  
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
"The same people you kids want to be like. The Marauders." Kagome gave a fustrated sighed and shoved the book to Harry for everyone to see. "Looks like your father and a couple of his friends just sent your friend back in time."  
  
"Hermione..." Ron chocked out as he read what was written on there.  
  
Kagome grabbed the mirror from them and stared into her reflection. She put up a barrier for no one could get to the book at the same time. As soon as she stared into more carfully and put up the barrier, she was gone.  
  
A blue light surrounded her world as Kagome's ebony hair tosselled in every which way. She looked at the now white light at the bottom with a kind of disbelief and screamed when she was sucked in. In what seamed like seconds, the light had died down and Kagome was sitting right next to Hermione in a new looking bookstore. "Herm--" But Kagome was cut short by a slep on the mouth by Hermione's hand. Hermione put her finger up to her mouth to signal to be quiet. Kagone nodded and looked behind the bookcase.  
  
It was nearly day time and four people were just walking out of the bookstore.  
  
"I don't know... I feel like someone is wathing us." A boy with light brown stated doubtfully.  
  
"Oh, come on, Moony! Who would even be here!? It's almost 4 a.m. Who would be in Hogsmeade at 4 a.m. Much less a bookstore?" Another boy asked. Kagome gasped. The boy who just spoke looked like Harry's identical twin! Kagome looked to Hermione with a curious look. Hermione almost read her mind and mouthed the word "Harry's father" to Kagome. Kagome looked back to them with a scared look.  
  
"I have to agree with Mr. Prongs, Moony. Who likes books that much?" Another with black hair asked. He openned the door for them while the lst, who had spoken, stayed behind with him.  
  
"Do you think Moony really did sence someone, Padfoot? After all, the thing." The boy made his hands look like claws and he gave a grin.  
  
"I doubt it, Wormtail. I seriously doubt it." Padfoot stated as he walked out with Wormtail. When Hermione and Kagome saw that they disappeared, they stood up and stretched.  
  
"Prongs is Harry's father, and I'm guessing Moony is a werewolf?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Ya. Prongs is James Potter, soon to be dead, Moony is Remus Lupin, once was Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Padfoot is Sirius Black, who once was in Azkaban prison and also dead, and Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, soon to be servent of Lord Voldemort. I almost want to kill Peter for what he hasn't done yet." Hermione fisted her hands and shook them.  
  
"Well, we better leave, Hermione. We need to get back into the school so we can see Dumbledore. I think he was the Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster at rhe time, anyway." Hermione said thinking it out.  
  
"Well, if I'm going to fit in, I'm going to turn into my fifteen year old self, then." Kagome stated, slightly smiling. She closed her eyes and her body was covered with a pink light. After about a minute, the light disappeared and there stood Kagome in her younger self.  
  
Hermione gasped. She was beautiful! Her ebony black hair came to her waist and her stormy gray-blue eyes shined with a hint light blue. Kagome's cheeks were rosey and her body was fit. "And to think; I caught the eyes of 3 guys with this small, scrawny body." Kagome stated. She shook her head and looked to Hermione. "If we're going to get to Hogwarts, we better go now, Hermione." Kagome then walked to the door while Hermione behind her. As they walked out, they noticed a couple of boys right beside them, right next to the door.  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
  
Wow, that was surely long! My computer said it is about 18 pages! Wow! Anyway, stay tunned for next time. 


	4. The Marauders

Chapter 4: The Marauders  
  
Hermioen and Kagome froze. They were caught! They took a nervous glance at the boys, hoping so much that they hadn't been caught. But, Lady Luck was out for a break, so they were in deep shit. They smiled at them and waved their hands as the Marauders gave them a scared, yet angry look.  
  
"I knew someone was in there!" Remus yelled, shaking his fist at James. "What did I tell you!? You thought I was off today!? God, James, get a life!"  
  
"It's not my fault that 2 young, beatiful ladies were in the bookstore at the same time as us. If I did know, I wouldn't be here, doofus!" James yelled, hitting Remus on the head.  
  
Kagome looked to Hermione with a scared look, but then got an idea. 'We can't tell them where we're from. It'll screw the space time continum.' The what? Hermione thought. 'It's the system that keeps everything going. It's the same thing as if two people in the same place can't have the same soul. Another words, if someone from this time servivied to out time, and was brought here, they would literally disappear!'  
  
"Do what are you 2 doing here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, you see--" Hermione started nervously.  
  
"Late last night we came over here to study and read. We feel asleep in there, and we just woke up! I can't believe we even feel asleep, can you?" Kagome looked to Hermione and winked. Hermione go the catch and smiled.  
  
"Ya, we almost never fall asleep while studying. And the dream we had, it was even scarier!" Hermione said with a shiver. By then, Kagome wanted to laugh.  
  
"But..." Remus was about to say, when Peter hit him over the mouth.  
  
"Just believe him. We're all going to be in trouble, so what's the use?" Peter whispered to Remus. Remus shrugged and nodded. Sirius looked to them nodded, too.  
  
"So, just to be a curious little mouse here--" Peter was about to start. 'More like rat.' He heard in his mind. He shrieked and turned to James. "Someone has telekenetic powers... Their reading my mind! I can feel it!" By then, Kagome was shivering. Stupid rats and their high sences!  
  
"Come one, Peter. Who has telekenetic powers around here?" 'I do.' James heard in his mind. Hermione shot Kagome a glare, who was whistling. 'I know what you did last summar, James Potter.' The voice echoes. "You're right. Someone does have telekenetic powers." James said wryly.  
  
Hermione turned to Kagome and glared. "Hey! Stop doing that to them! You're freaking them out! Stop it this instance!" Hermione yelled. All of the Marauders looked from Hermione then to Kagome.  
  
"Hey, innocent until proven guilty. I intend to use that movtive right now, thank you very much." Kagome stated, leaning against the wall. "After all, if I could use telekenetic powers, I would sputtering very, very private and secretive information about every one of you." Kagome then grinned and looked to Hermione. "Prove to me that I have telekinetic powers."  
  
"Shikon no Tama, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sango-chan, Koga, Miko, Fuedal Japan!" Hermione said with a smirk. Kagome's grin faded as she advanced towards Hermione.  
  
Kagome's eyes twitched as she looked Hermione in the eye. "Hey! Those things and people are part of my past, stop telling those nitwits over there about my damn past!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Hermione just smiled. "The list goes on, too. You've already told me the WHOLE story. Remember that day in the office? When I complimented the lace in every freackin' place?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow raising. Kagome's eyes were twitching.  
  
"If you're not careful, I'll make you touch my wand again!" Kagome yelled as Hermione's smirk faded. Kagome looked back tot he Marauders, who had confussion in their eyes. "Is anyone lost in the conversation, yet?"  
  
"I know I am." James muttered, as he looked to Hermione. Hermione smiled and slowly, her mind was almost willing to cry. It's Harry's dad! She was thinking. He's alive! He's alive! 'Don't get your hopes up. This isn't the real world. It's just a portal through time. It's not the real thing to us.' Kagome reminded her.  
  
"Well, that's just to bad. So, I'll be going to the castle now--" Kagome was saying, starting to walk to castle, but Remus caught her by the waist.  
  
"How much of our minds did you read?" Moony asked, Kagome raising an eyebrow. She smiled and patted Remus on the head. She kneeled to his ear and giggled. "How much shouldn't I know?" And she retracted.  
  
Sirius looked at her wrly, like everyone else. "But don't worry. I intend to be a good girl while I'm in Hogwarts. To bad I promised myself that, huh, though?" Kagome muttered. She turned to Hermione and smiled. "So, you wanna go back or some fun here first with some friends?"  
  
Hermione grinned and nugded her shoulder. "There's no hurting with having fun, now is there?" Kagome grinned back and smiled at the Marauders. "Now, just to wonder, what are you people doing here?"  
  
They all started to mumble and shake their heads, looking from one to another. Kagome looked over to Hermione. "I tink dey aure vary confuoosed." Kagome and Hermione laughed. She winked to Hermione. 'If we use our real names, they might remember us into the future. Things of a pen name for the time being!' "Hello, my name is Amayawa Satashi. Most of my friends back home call me Maya." She smiled and them and turned to Hermione.  
  
"And I'm Drucilla LaWine. But everyone calls me by my middle name, Kate. Please to meet all you. What are your names?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Well, I'm James. That's Sirius. The quiet one is Peter. And the one who has so many doubts he could write a book about them, is Remus." James says with a giant smile. Kagome gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Nice to meet you lovely." Sirius states, taking Kagome's hand and kissing it. Kagome gives a bored laugh and looked into Sirius's face as he looks back to her. She smiles, but shakes her head.  
  
"Spare me the flattery, Snuffles. The innocent faze wears off around this time. You're charm and dark completion are going to miss it very deeply." Kagome said as she smirked. They all gave her quizful looks, and stared at Sirius to see what his reply would be.  
  
"Snuffles?" All the Marauders asked at once. Kagome turned to Hermione, who had a frightful look.  
  
"Ya, it's the name of a dog in my neighborhood in Japan. He was such a cute dog, unfortunatly he kept on trying to pulverize my cat, Buyo, so Snuffles had to be disposed of. Down to the shelter he went. I still miss him on some days. His messy, dark fur still lingers on my sweaters." Kagome got a dazzy look and sighed. "To bad he died before anyone would adopt him. He was such a sweat dog."  
  
"And what's this have to do with Sirius?" Peter asked quietly. That's when Kagome grinned and ruffled Peter's hair.  
  
"Because dogs always act alike, Peter. Know that. Memorize that line." Kagome then burt out laughing and looked to Hermione. Hermione had a red face and was shaking.  
  
"Amayawa Kagome Satashi! That is very unkind! Don't tell Peter that Sirius acts like a dog!" Kagome then gave Hermione a puppy dog a look and shuffted into Peter.  
  
"But Drucilla Kate LaWine, I'm only stating the truth... After all..." She then grinned at Sirius and winked. "How would you act when no when is looking, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius glared at Kagome and then sighed rather loudly. Kagome grinned once more and walked over to Hermione. 'Loosen up. If they get detentions on a regular basis, then we can, too, Miss LaWine.' Hermione heard in her head. Hermione rolled her eyes and hit Kagome on the arm. "I hate you, you bitch." Hermione stated, looked into Kagome's eyes. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Well, me and Kate are leaving. I'll be seeing you two at school! Ta, ta, boys!" Kagome smirked as she held Hermione's hand tightly and put her hands towards the Marauders' direction. In seconds, they disappeared and all of them were blasted backwards.  
  
~*~In Hogwarts~*~  
  
Kagome relaxed as she appeared inside in the Room of Requirment. She then saw that everything in there was to look like a real dojo. Kagome smiled as she looked around. Just like the other one, she thought. But this one was covered in black paint and padding. Gray curtains were covering the windows, and she sighed deeply. "Hey, Hermione, open your eyes. And you can leave if you want. I'm just going to fight for a bit." Hermione openned her eyes and studied the surroundings in the room. She shook her head and walked towards the door.  
  
As Hermione openned the door, she looked over her shoulder. "There's more to life than fighting. Forget the past and move on." Hermione said as she closed the door. Kagome sighed and a tear rolled down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, but the scars of the of my past fuedal life just erase from my mind and body. I'm also sorry that fighting is taking over my life; I just want to prove to myself that I actually can beat that dog-- yes, I want to prove to myself that I can beat him like he always beat me." Kagome stated. She sighed frustratidly and walked over to the closet. There, she found some old-fashioned Japanese traveling clothes. She changed into them, putting the jewel around her neck.  
  
She sighed and reached for a bow on a rack. Putting a quiver of arrows over her shoulder, she set up a target for her archery practice. Soon, she was over 25 feet away from the target. She aimed the arrow, and let it fly free. Perfect bull's eyes...  
  
~*~With the Marauders~*~  
  
They walk down the hall towards the Gryffindor tower. Remus rubbed his head while Sirius shook his head. "That Maya is something else." Remus muttered as she rounded a corner.  
  
"All I can say is this: she'd be good at doing bribes." James said, grinned. Sirius wacked him on the head and looked to Peter.  
  
"What do you of her Peter?" Sirius asked, trying to ignore James' sulking. "Do you have a good bad comment about this 'Amayawa Satashi' who is a telekenetic?"  
  
"I don't know what to make of her. Ask someone who cares..." Peter mumbled. He rounded another corner and all of them fell over. They looked to the girl who ran them over and they all gave her weird looks. "Kate!? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm trying to find Dumbledore! He's the only one Maya listens to! Now, if you don't mind, if I don't find him, I'm going to kill the bitch of woman!" Hermione yelled, walking over them. James gave her a quizful look.  
  
"Where is she?" Remus asked. Hermione shot him glare that perfectly said "don't help her!" but Remus didn't listen. "Where is she, damnit!? Let us at least help!"  
  
"No! I don't want you to be killed! Her energies will most likely expand into every corner in the room and tear it all apart!" Hermione said, slapping them away from her. She stood up, dusted off, and starting walking the halls. She had a grim look on her face as she looked around every corner for Dumbledore. But still, right behind her, the Marauders followed.  
  
"Just show us where she is." Sirius said, now gripping her wrist--hard. Hermione stopped and turned around. She slapped his arm off of her, and then his face. Everyone around her stopped and stared. She finally gave a stiff nod.  
  
"Follow me, and don't say anything once you've entered the room. If she even looks mad, irritated, or annoyed, say something extremly nice. Suck up and flatter her as best as you can. If she says you're taking it to far, hide. Or better yet, run." Hermione stated, retracing her steps into the Room of Requirment. When she knocked on the door. There was a roar. "It's me, Maya. Kate. If you don't open it, you know what I'm going to tell you. I'm going to shout to the world how much Inuyasha broke your heart." Soon, the door flashed open to show Kagome with blodied hands, and targets shattered into splintered wood, swords broken into 2, and several dumbies with dents. They all gave her wide eyes and Kagome sneered at them and resumed at wacking her sword at a dumbie.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Kate!? You know I'm very agitating when I'm fighting. Even if I am fighting, it doesn't calm me down in the slightest bit." Kagome smirked at the head of the dumbie's head rolled onto the floor. "My blood spill won't satisfy me until HIS blood is poured over all over Kikyo's dead, corspe body!" Kagome yelled as she crashed her sword into the middle of dumbie's body. It split into 2 and she smirked. "Now, what do you kind boys want?"  
  
"We want you to calm down, Maya. If you don't, I'll make Snappy come into here." Hermione stated, and Kagome started to laugh. All of the Marauders looked at weirdly.  
  
"Snappy!?" Kagome chocked out. "On the contrary! He's not like himself these days, Kate. None of us are. Me, you, Marauders, Dumbledore, everyone. Everyone around you is most likely to be dead where we use to be. You know it, and little Remus is the only one who lives for it." Kagome slightly smiled. "To bad no one in the room is to good as riddles. But I for one already know that Kate knows what I'm talking about. Because first James would disappear, then Sirius. To bad little Peter doesn't know about Tom Riddle, huh, Kate? To bad Remus would be left all alone, huh? To bad everyone, even in my fuckin' life, dies so quickly!" Kagome yelled she then threw her sword to the wall and picked up another quiver of arrows. She aimed her arrow and let her miko energies fly into it. The arrow glowed as it hit the target. "To bad they can't regenerate when they break."  
  
"Is something wrong with her?" Peter asked in a scared voice.  
  
"No, she's just remember her past. She had a terrible past, and now, seeing you 4 together and best friends, it must bring back her memories. They weren't very fond memories of her life, either. Almost half of her life was spent fighting for her life." Hermione said, taking small steps towards Kagome. "Kagome-chan, what would Sango say if she saw you like this? What would Shippo say if he was alive? What would Miroku say?" Hermioen asked, she enclosed her arms around her.  
  
"They-they-they'd b-b-b-be sad and angry at Inuyasha. And then Shippo would want me to sit him, and then Sango would hit Inuyasha over the head with her boomerang. Miroku would even hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff, Shippo would even insult him for me." Kagome laughed as her legs fell limp. Her knees gave out and she fell into Hermione's arms. "A-and Rin-chan would just cry..." Kagome slightly smiled and fell unconscious and everyone else rushed to her.  
  
"That's it, Kagome; fall sleep so no one will get hurt." Hermione said, trying to pick her up. "Can someone please pick her up? I can't carry her all the way there!"  
  
"I'll take her." Sirius said, pulled Kagome into his arms. He picked her up bridal style and he followed everyone out of the door. Hermione turned to them and smile.  
  
"I appriciate everyone's care for Maya, but since Sirius is carrying her, me, him, and Maya need to go to the Headmaster's office." Hermione said, tugging Sirius's sleeve. "And don't ask any questions about it! We just need to talk about some special matters at hand. Don't worry about a thing!" And she zoomed off before either of them could even ask a question about it.  
  
Sirius followed Hermione with Kagome in his arms. Sirius looked to Kagome's limp body to study her more closely. Her hands felt very rigid and hard. He could tell from her palm that she had most likely been fisting her hand to tight or that she gripped something to hard because there was dried blood on her fingertips and on the lines of her palm. "Kate, what did Maya do to herself?"  
  
"She was trying to prove to herself that she's as strong as her abuser who she use to love." Hermione said, taking a turn to the gargoyle. "Do you know the password to the Headmaster's office?"  
  
"I've been in his office to say it in my sleep." Sirius said, grinning. He called out the password to the gargoyle and then it began to twinde to the top. Stairs appeared beside the statue and Kagome and Sirius climbed them to see Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? Professor Dumbledore? Are you in here?" Hermione called out. She looked all around and finally saw him coming down the stairs from the right hand side.  
  
"Mr. Black? Who is this that you have brought with you?" Dumbledore asked in his husky voice. Hermione really wasn't that surprised at his appearance. After all, he was about 150 in her time. Minus that be Harry's father's age at death, add 15, due the fact James is 15 at this time, and minus Harry's age, then you've got the age of Dumbledore. So, what was it?  
  
"Hello, Professor Dumledore." Hermione said, nodding. "I need to talk to you about me and my friend, Amayawa, here." Hermione said, looking towards Sirius. "Thanks for the hel, Sirius. I'm sorry you have to leave, but I really do have to speak with Professor--"  
  
"Don't worry." Sirius said, giving a small smile and setting Kagome down on a chair. Kagome then started to squirm in the chair and was starting to wake. "Meet us in the common room when your done with your conversation." He then walked out with the gargoyle swirving to the bottom.  
  
"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"My friend and I were sent back in time to here through a mirror the Marauders bewitched. I don't why they did, but my friend and I at the moment really need to get back. It's just the start of term in Hogwarts where we are from--" Hermione began.  
  
"I thought I was your teacher, not your friend..." Kagome as she rubbed her eyes. "How can you make me feel so guilty, Kate?"  
  
"You can stop with the nicknames, Kagome. We're with Dumbledore from the past right now." Just then, Kagome's hand stopped in midair and Kagome looked to Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, look, I'm traveling through time once again." Kagome remarked sarcastically. She just then changed back into her regualar self, her sky- blue stormy eyes turning into a gray-blue. "Great, I'm getting weaker. And I'm in a good mood to hurt someone, too." She muttered.  
  
"From what I have heard from...?" Dumble began.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"From what I have heard from Miss Granger, the both of you have traveled to the past." Both of them nodded. "I am very aware that when a person travels through time, the person is either pulled back into time by the object that sent them into the time period, or the person can go back on their own free will. Of course, on most a events, the wizard or witch who has cast the spell most likely puts a charm on the object for the person to not be able to go back on their own free will." Kagome gave a short, fustrated sigh. "So, if you 2 wish to go back, you will have to wait."  
  
"For how long?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It could be in a matter of weeks, or maybe even months." Kagome slightly tensed and turned to him.  
  
"But I'm not a witch. I use to travel through time with a magical jewel that allowed me to travel to the Fuedal Age of Japan. So, if I went there, then came back, and the amount of time I spent there was spent in my time, will that have the same affects as within this castle?" Kagome asked steadly, choosing her words carefully.  
  
"This was wizard magic that the caster used, not purification magic. So, naturally, when the spell acknowledges for both of you to go back, it should be within just seconds of when you were transported to this time period." Dumbledore said. Hermione and Kagome both nodded.  
  
"Just to know, what will we be doing in the meantime?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Blend in, of course. You will each be taking classes with the other students--" Dumble was saying without finishing. Kagome then immediatly shot up, shaking her head.  
  
"But, sir! There's just a couple of problems: In the future, I'm not a students; I'm a professor! I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in Hermione's 6th year. I've never been to a magical school, so I have no idea what I'll be doing. Sure, I have a wand, but the best thing I've done to magic is shooting purificational energy into weapons!" Kagome yelled out to him.  
  
"Well, then, you must be sorted." Dumbledore said, looking to the sorting hat. It sat on the top left shelf, plain and just a bit newer looking. Hermione nodded as well as Kagome.  
  
Dumbledore reached for the hat and then placed it onto Kagome's head. "Let's see now." The Sorting Hat said almost suddenly. "A dark past, wanting to be reveiled, but very secret. A twisted sort of fate. Knowledge few have, a very kind heart, and accepts all she knows and meets. Courage is not one of your strong points, but I can see it in your mind: you've stood up to enemies far more powerful, and always come back alive. You have the courage of a true Gryffindor, I see. The mind of Ravenclaw and intellegence of one, too. At times, you can be as cunning as Slytherin himself, but not as kind as you are of Hufflepuff. So where should I put you?" The Sorting Hat droned on. Kagome was almost tempted to go back to sleep, but then the Sorting Hat gave its answer: "Gryffindor!"  
  
I thought this was suppose to be quick, she thought. She sighed and took the hat off. She advanced towards Hermione. With every step she took, she became younger and younger until she was 15. She turned to Dumbledore and and smiled. "I guess until next time, Professor Dumbledore. Good-bye, Professor."  
  
"Try not to get into any trouble, Hermione and Kagome." Dumbledore said with a wink.  
  
"Ask me no question, and I tell no lies." She called over her shoulder. Hermione grinned at Kagome and they exited the room.  
  
As they stepped off the gargoyle, the 2 girls ran into someone. "Who the hell!?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Oh, it's the Marauders." Hermione said with a smirk as James tried to give them an innocent smile. "What are you 4 doing here? Here to escort 2 beautiful, young ladies to their common rooms?"  
  
"Fat chance." James murmured and Kagome glared at him. James, once again, gave an innocent. Remus laughed and looked from James to Kagome.  
  
"How id you know what he said? I could barely even hear him." Peter asked. Kagome smiled. She winked at him and slightly shook her head.  
  
"Peter, Peter, Peter. Dear Peter... If I told you, you might start acting like I'm glass." Kagome said, putting her arms into her sleeves. "Now, if you don't mind, I want to go back to the Room of Requirment. I want to change into tranditional clothings of my kind."  
  
"And that is?" James asked with a cocky grin. Hermione hit him over the head and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Miko garbs. Really baggy red pants and a white shirt with a wide-open sleeves. They're very comfortable, and I use to twear them when I was your age." Just then Kagome's eyes widened at what she said.  
  
" 'When you were our age?' "Sirius questioned. Kagome turned to him with a guilty look and smiled. Slowly, she nodded.  
  
"Don't you even dare tell them your age, either, Maya!" Hermione hissed. "The most I'll allow you to do is change for them."  
  
"What about my other powers?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow. "Can I let them touch my wand?" Hermione's eyes widened and glared at her. Kagome just gave a shining smile.  
  
"If you dare!" Hermione stuttered. "Last I touched your damn wand, my arm was going to fall off!" Kagome then put her hand over Hermione's mouth and nodded.  
  
"That's why I want someone to touch it."  
  
"You're a devil." James said with a snort. Kagome looked to him and put her hand over his arm. She smiled and looked him into the eyes.  
  
"Oh, but you what I'm going to do when no one's watching? I'm going to do what an enemy would have loved to do, but unfortunatally he was to thick to know it." She leaned into his ear, stopping everyone. Hermione was even trying to find out what she was saying. When she pulled away, she patted his arm and smiled. "Do we have an understanding?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." James said quickly. Kagome patted him again. and turned to Hermione.  
  
"What did you tell him!?" Hermione hissed. Kagome gave an innocent look and thne hid behind Peter.  
  
"Help me, Peter! The witch wants to kill me!" Peter laughed and pulled Kagome away from her.  
  
"Sorry, Maya. Kate is your problem." Peter said quietly. Kagome gave soft sobs and then light punched Hermione.  
  
"You are so evil, you damn magical people! Pick on the older one, why don't you!? You are so cruel, damnit!" Kagome said, crossing her arms. She looked to Hermione and sighed. Kagome leaned into Hermione's ear. "My powers, their getting weaker. I'm going to have to put down this appearance for a bit." Hermione gave a scared nod and look to the Marauders. "Errrr... In Japan, I was kidnapped a couple fo times in my life." Kagome said out of the blue. All fo them turned to her. "And then they taught me serveral things, some even cast special spells on me. One person taught me to change my shape and form, or in your words, a Metamorphagus." Kagome said with a sigh. "And right now, my powers are growing a little weak, so I'm going to have to change to my regular form for a few minutes. After that, I'm going back to my 15 year old self..."  
  
"People kidnapped you?" Sirius asked in a skeptical voice. Kagome just nodded. "Why, exactly?"  
  
"Go look it up in the library. It should be there, right, Kate?" Hermione nodded. Kagome smiled and then turned to them. "But it seems the only one who actually even comes close to reading a book every day is Remus. He's the one who made prefect last year."  
  
"He did?" Hermione asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Lily Evans prefect last year, too." Kagome said. Hermione half gasped.  
  
"Who told you that stuff?" Peter asked. Kagome winked and knocked on his head. "Oh, ya."  
  
Kagome then slowly changed into a 24 year old. Her hair grew longer and her eyes grew darker. "Well, as soon as I get into the common room, I'm going to practice my magic. If anyone wants to meet a demon--"  
  
"Don't you dare him back!" Hermioen hissed. Kagome gave a nervous smile.  
  
"Ok, I'm not going to bring INUYASHA--"  
  
"You're abuser!?" Hermione half yelled. Kagome smirked.  
  
"I was going to lock him into the Room of Requirment. It would be fun to watch him quirm and die in the Magical World." Kagome said with no doubts.  
  
"Like I said before, you're a devil." James said as he stepped into the Gryffindor common room. Kagome sat on a rug and playing with her fingers. James glanced at her. "What are you?"  
  
"Thinking of what funs I'll be doing tonight. Since a gypsy once put a spell on my to never sleep, so I always find something to do. I usually perfect my miko powers. Maybe I'll even kill someone today..." Kagome took a looked to the animals some people left in the cages. "Some people might get suspiscous, though..."  
  
"Uh, ya think?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "I'll stay up with you. You boys can go to bed. Me and Maya need some down time, anyway."  
  
"I'm almost never tired." Remus commented. "I'll stay with you, just as long as you don't kill me." Damnit, Kagome thought. I really wanted to be alone...  
  
"Fine with me." Kagome murmured. As soon as everyone had left, Kagome looked to Remus. "So you're the werewolf?"  
  
"Ya..." He said cautiously.  
  
"Don't freak him out, Maya. Just meditate, or help me with my charms." Kagome gave a pout, but nodded. She looked to the top of the common room.  
  
"Hey, Remus? Give a description of any person on your mind, maybe even a made-up person. I want to see how close I can get." Kagome said, looking to Remus. He gave a look that said he was thinking.  
  
"Long red hair, emerald green eyes, pure white skin." Remus muttered. He turned to Kagome as she was morphing. In seconds, Kagome had bight, flaming red hair with green emerald. Her skin was ivory white and looked almost sickly.  
  
"Now that you mention it, this looks like someone I use to know..." Kagome muttered, studying herself. "But he had his hair tied back, and he was much, much shorter."  
  
Remus's gave a big sigh. Kagome transformed into her 15 year old self and sat down next to him. "Hey, Remus? What would you call someone who's not a witch attends a magical school?"  
  
Remus looked to her with a weird gaze. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat on the other side of Remus. "Don't answer that, Remus. If you do, Maya might take it a bit personally."  
  
"You mean she's not a witch?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nice, Kate! Real nice!" Kagome said sarcastically  
  
"Then what are you?" Remus asked, looking to Kagome. Kagome looked to Hermione with pleading eyes.  
  
"Can I tell him!? Please, Kate, please!?" Kagome said, begging with puppy eyes. Finally, Hermione nodded. Kagome smiled. "In Japanese history, there were holy beings who were magical. These magical beings, Monks and Priestesses, had purification powers. I, as you can tell, are one of the very last of them in our modern era." Kagome said smiling. "And people envied me for my powers. Some people would kidnap me and then teach me things in the most horrible ways. They would hope that I would join their forces, but Inuyasha would always come to my rescue." Kagome then got ahold of pillow from the couch. "Kate, can I rip this pillow?"  
  
"I'm not going to repair it, Maya." Hermione said, looking at Kagome. Kagome muttered something no one could hear.  
  
Kagoem just smiled and stood. "Then I'll be on my way. No one wants to rescue me from a make-believe faerie tale, do they?" She gave a slight yawn and looked to the one last time. "I'm going to the library, Kate. I'll be in the restricted section."  
  
"You can't go in there!" Hermione yelled. Just then, Kagome morphed into a another woman with long brown hair and peircing green eyes.  
  
"Now I'm a parent concerned about the literary status of of our school book system. Care to come? I could say you're my daughter and you desperatly need a book." Just then Kagome turned to Remus. "Moony..."  
  
Hermione immeditatly caught on and shook her head. Kagome pouted and turned into her regular self-- a 24 year old. "Find, then. I'm going to train by myself. If you need any hep, just yell. And you might want to borrow the Marauders' Map when you get lost, too. It always helps." Kagome winked and stepped out of the common room. Hermione stepped to the edge of the painting, and looked out.  
  
"Great, she took the senic route." Hermione muttered.  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~ 


	5. To Undo the Past and Change the Future

Black Lace - Chapter 5: To Undo the Past and Change the Future  
  
Hermione looked back to Remus and frowned. "Well, Maya's gone off to either kill another crash course of intense fighting, or she's actually practice her miko powers for good uses. You wanna come with?"  
  
"If I do, it means not going to be able to hear James snore all night." Remus said standing back up. Hermione gave him a confused look. "That's a yes to you, Kate. It's rather see Maya tear a room apart than hear James snore and wake Sirius up, Snuffles hexing James." Hermione and laughed and cocked her head to the openning.  
  
"Let's go, Moony. We don't have much time on our hands, you know." Hermione said, walking out. Once they got a good distance away, Hermione shoved Remus top the wall. "Now you listen here for a quick minute." Remus gave her a confused look. "Don't touch Maya on her arms, or anywhere. If she tells you anything, you do it. If she starts sputtering out stuff you don't understand about her past, just say you're very sorry. Got that?" Remus gave a confused nod. Hermione let him go and smiled. "Now lets go see her, if she hasn't already brought--" Hermione then frowned. "She better not of..."  
  
"Done what?" Remus asked, walking to the Room of Requirement.  
  
"Brought someone back from the past. She's done it with weapons, she'll do it with demons." Hermione stated, turning the corner to the moving staircases.  
  
"Demons!?" Remus asked, walking up a set of stairs. Soon, they were on the top floor where the Room of Requirement. Hermione and Remus looked to the blank wall and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yes, demons." She muttered as she knocked on the door. "Maya! What are you doing in there? Are doing A) miko powers, B) breaking all of the swords in there in half, or C) fighting a demon!?"  
  
"D) All of the above!" Shouted a voice. Hermione kknocked her onto the wall and shook her head. "Come in! I'll put 'em in a barrier!" Shouted the voice. Hermione waites a few seconds before ushering Remus in. He just shook his head.  
  
"No, Kate. Ladies first!" He insisted.  
  
"No, no, age before beauty!" Hermione said, smirking. He frowned and entered the room. He gasped as he found a man with silver hair in a giant pink bubble and Kagome leaning against it. "Tell me it's not--" Hermione started, but Kagome just lightly smirked.  
  
"Guys, meet the man I first fell in love with. The guy who has a bad ass attitude. And also, the guy who abused me. God, I still wonder why he use to do it, too." She said looking to the barrier. "Hey, Inuyasha! Why didn't you let me go to the senior prom!? I really wanted to go, but you woundn't let me. Was it because of this?" She swung her jewel back and fourth-back and fourth. Inuyasha's eyes followed it carefully. "I can see you're no full-demon."  
  
"Feh." And that was all he said.  
  
"Maya! Why the HELL did you bring him back!? You know he would probably kill you. Plus, in the school! What were you thinking!?" Hermione yelled, her hands on her hips. Kagome just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, I'll knock him our for a few. Since he's only half human, he'll probably be our for about for half an hour. 'kay?" Without an answer, Kagome swung the sword she was holding to the back of Inuyasha's neck-- hard. He went to rub it, but then fell unconcsious. "Happy?"  
  
"He was your abuser?" Remus asked, advancing towards the barrier. Kagome held out her sword, to block his way.  
  
"He's in the barrier for a reason, kid. Don't touch the bastard! He could strike at any moment!" Kagome said put her sword down slightly, leaning into it. She closed her eyes for a moment. A white glow surrounded her. "Now, who wants to talk to me? What do you kids want from me?"  
  
"Well, we wanted to make sure you were okay. After all, you did come here the quickest way." Hermione said, Kagome slightly smiling. Hermione looked to Inuyasha and sighed. "When did you take him back from? Before he knew you, before abuse, during abuse, after you left...?"  
  
"Before the abuse. Thank god I still do this, though." As Kagome said that, Inuyasha started to wake. "Inuyasha, sit boy." He kissed the ground, making a large noise. "Thank god the walls are sound proof in here..."  
  
Remus laughed and looked to Maya. "Why did you even bring him here?"  
  
Kagome sighed and sat in front of the barrier. Putting her hands together, she humme lowly. Inuyasha started to slowly disappear, and in a few seconds, he was totally done. "And now he is done. I think I wanna bring back someone else, though..."  
  
"Don't even dare! If Dumbledore knew about this --" Hermione started, shaking her fist.  
  
"Don't worry, Kate. This person can barely even fight. The most she can do is annoy you, or give you a headache." Kagome sighed, and began to hum once again. A small person then materialized inside the barrier. She was about 4'3", long black hair with a small pony tail on the side, and deep, endless chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" She shouted, and ran towards the barrier. Kagome quickly let the barrier fall, letting Rin run to her hug her in a full bear hug. Kagome laughed and quickly stood, swinging Rin all around in a circle. "Rin-chan natsukashii Kagome-chan itatte!" The girl said, rubbing her face into the crook of Kagome's neck.  
  
"Dearou bekarazu, datte, Rin-chan!" Kagom yelled. She turned to Hermione and Remus who had curious faces. "Rin-chan, au Kate LaWine-san areyakoreya Remus Lupin-san. Iibun 'konnichiha, Kate-san areyakoreya Remus-san.'  
  
The girl turned to them and smiled brightly. "Rin-chan iiban ichatsuki konnichiha, Kate-san areyakoreya Remus-san!" She hugged them.  
  
"Who is this child mutilating me?" Remus asked.  
  
"This is Rin. Rin is from Japan, so doesn't know any English whatsoever. The most she can possibly do is pronouce peoples' names." Kagome stopped and turned to Hermione with a bright smile. "But you know, Kate, I could do my magic." Kagome made a circle with her index finger. Hermione sighed, rolled her eyes, and nodded. Kagome smiled brighter and put her hand on top of Rin's head. Rin glowed for a minutes, and then turned back to normal.  
  
"Benjiru, Rin-chan."  
  
"Kagome-chan, dokoraatari is Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked all of a sudden. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru wanted me to take of you for a while, Rin. So don't fret, you will see your Lord Sesshoumaru soon!" Kagome said with reasurance. Hermione gave a startled gasp and Kagome nodded with her eyes closed. "Yes, Kate, that Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Kagome, why is there swords in here?" Rin asked curiously. Kagome's eyes widened all of a sudden and coughed.  
  
"Oh, shit..." She mummbled. "Oh, it's nothing, Rin. We were just going somewhere else, weren't we, Remus?" Kagome look to Remus with pleading eyes. Remus got the hint and nodded.  
  
"We were going to a secret passageway where my friends and I go sometimes when...we're not feeling good!" He said without thinking. Both Hermione and Kagome knew what he was talking about. "I'll lead the way."  
  
Kagome put Rin on her shoulders. Rin smiled and put her arms around Kagome forehead, laughing almost the whole way. Rems, after what seemed liek hours of prowling, slid down a passageway behind a statue. They landed in a chamber with small bits of foods. "Damn it, Peter, clean up your mess next you leave..." Remus mummbled as he pushed a chandy wrapper with bite marks on the sides. Then, an idea struck him. "Why did Rin call you Kagome?"  
  
"That's what people called me in Japan. It is my middle name, after all. Amayawa Kagome Satashi. If you want to know something, I think Kagome is a far better name that Amayawa." Kagome sighed and cardled Rin in her arms. "Good thing Rin is use to these sort of places, or she'd be scared to death."  
  
"Why would she be scared?" Remus and Hermione both asked at the same time. Kagome sighed and brushed through Rin's hair.  
  
"Because without Sesshoumaru, Rin would still be batheing in her own blood. Her bones would have been eaten by the crow demons. Her inards and organs by moth demons. But then, as the saying says, 'A life for a life.' Rin helped save Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, a dog demon, stay alive, and then, she was killed by wolf demons, the same man who was the chief of that tribe who claimed to love me. Sesshoumaru smelled her blood, and restored her life. And then, for the next years of her life, Rin followed Sesshoumaru around wherever he went.  
  
"Rin was abducted by a man much like Tom Riddle, and he used my best friend's brother to gaurd her, to make sure that she was safe. And, he said to my friend's brother, if I see Sesshoumaru, kill her. Of course, my friend convensed Sesshoumaru not to her brother because that was what Naraku, the man who abducted Rin, wanted him to do.  
  
"And then, the man you had seen a few minutes ago, Inuyasha, isn't the kind to show emotions. He use to say he'd rather die than do so. So, when I wanted to go home more often, he convensed me to stay on more rational terms. He killed my adoptice son, a fox demon who lost his mother and father to a couple of other demons. I stayed, but sometimes snuck back. He then went looking for Rin, and killed her, and hid her body so Sesshoumaru could not bring her back to life. Of course, that made the hate between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha even more great, because Rin was the last person who loved Sesshoumaru for who he was by heart, not for his title, who his parents were, or how much power he owned.  
  
"Times were bad then, and Inuyasha ended up making me stay with him for about 9 full years, making us all, my friends and I, want to kill Inuyasha even more. And, until a few days ago, the reason I stay with him, was complete. But the bad thing was, that I found where Inuyasha hid Rin's body: with the thing object we were after. So, made him live a life through hell all alone, without me, and I too the object with me, by myself." She finished with a sigh, and a tear rolling down her ivory colored face. "And that's also why I wear long gloves. To hide all of my bruises and scared. Some physical, emotional. or mental..." She took of her gloves slowly and rubbed her almost purple and scar-covered arms.  
  
"Maya..." Hermione started. Kagome shook her head and hid her face in her arms.  
  
"But the good thing, I can undo it all. I can unwish everything that's happened to me and Rin. I can undo history. I don't want my faerie tale to exist, I want to the characters in my faerie tale to live normal live." Kagome reached inside of her robes and pulled out the shining pink shpere. "Should I, Kate? Should und the past, and change the present?"  
  
"Don't you dare do a thing, Maya! If you make a wish --"  
  
"Hey, what are you talking about!?" Remus half screamed.  
  
"Shikon no Tama, I wish that my life in Fuedal Japan never happened!" And everything in Kagome's mind, and surroundings, whent totally blank.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Cliffhanger! Anyway, if anyone wants to read the next chapter, r&r. By the way, sprry for cutting in short! Until next time... 


	6. Hello, Again

Black Lace - Chapter 7: Hello, Again  
  
The Sorting Feast was just beginning and everyone had been sorted. People were talking, but three in particular were not. They were silent and eating very slowly.  
  
"I feel like something from my life is missing." Harry said. Everyone nodded, but Ron was feeling to dreadful, so he changed the subject.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, did they even get a New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" He asked, looking to her. She shook her and ate a piece of chicken. "Strange, if you ask me. I mean, Dubledore--" But then, a loud screech was heard and everyone's head turned an owl who was flying into the Great Hall, but then fell to the ground.  
  
Dumbledore slowly walked to the owl and stared strangely at it. There were four letters attached to it. He picked them up and looked to the Gryffindor table. "Would Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger please retreive their letters?" Everyone, but more so the trio, were perplexed at the owl.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to et their letters and scurried fastly to their seets. Once they got there, they immediatly tore open their letters.  
  
Harry read her's outloud:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You may or may not know me, but my name is Kagome Higurashi. If you do not recodnize me, I wouldn't blame you because The Dursleys never tell you anything -- the sleazes (rude, but true)!  
  
I live in Japan, but am on my way to Muggle London. I have also sent Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Professor Dumbledore letters, as well. No one in your realm remembers me, because -- this is true, but it might seem very sceptical -- in the past, I have taught you. I can't explain now, but I have.  
  
Hermione can explain how I got here -- she's heard of the legend of the Shikon Jewel -- or Jewel of Four Souls. It grants wishes and I wished that a part of my life never existed, when I was teaching you. But then, if I taught there, and erased part of time, no one will -- and I doubt -- will remember. Do you get it? Again, ask Hermione. It's almost like the Time Turner in your third year, now that I think about it!  
  
Am I freaking you out? I hope not. I'll be there soon, by the way. I'm going to go there by floo -- the Leaky Couldron, of course. No floo power in Muggle London (the system sucks)...  
  
I'd love to meet you again, Harry!  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
P.S.: The Defesne Against the Dark Arts position better be open. If it isn't, I'm going to personally kick Dumbledore's arse!  
  
"Who is this woman and how does she know about my life?" Harry asked dully.  
  
"Oh my God! Kagome Higurashi sent us letters. This is amazing. I never thought she'd be sending us letters. And to think she's a witch, too. The woman's amazing and to kind for own good." Hermione said. She sighed and skimmed her letter. "Mine basically says the same thing but a little bit more about what she when she was teaching. She even told me that we went back in time for less than a day and met your parents, Harry."  
  
"But how--" He was about to ask.  
  
"Kagome says that the marauders were hoping Snape would look into the enchanted mirror and he'd go back twenty years into the past--that would be about the time that Tom Riddle graduated, Grindlwald(?) was defeated, and Moaning Murtle came into the picture." Hermione said and sighed. "Of course it was set in a library and Kagome and I got caught and we used some odd excuse about studying and falling asleep."  
  
"She didn't tell me much--said I wouldn't understand that much. But she did say that she remember my whole family from 9 3/4 where we helped get onto the train. She also said we thought she was a bit weird and depressed." Ron said. He frowned and looked up. "What do you think she told Dumbledore?"  
  
"Well, she was a teacher--most like Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione sighed. "But why would someone half way across the world by given the job?"  
  
"I have a question, Hermione." Harry asked, looking up at her. He held curiousity in his eye and shrugged. "What's the legend she's walking about?"  
  
"Oh. That. Well, for one, it's just that. A legend. A myth. But Kagome's talking like it's real, so I'm going to assume it is. I'll just give you the shorter version. Well, priestesses back then were pretty powerful and could purify things. One of the most powerful ones got into a fight and battled. She used her little amount of strength she had left anf pushed her's and the demons' soul out and a jewel shot out of her heart. The jewel of was powerful and was called the Shikon Jewel -- or Jewel of Four Souls, like Kagome said. During the Fuedal Era, a priestess was given the jewel. The woman fell in love with a half demon, but they betrayed each other. The priestess pinned the half demon to tree and she died with the jewel. I, for one, don't know, though, how Kagome even got the damn jewel. It causes choas and greed, and no good can come out of it. But from the legend, it's said the priestess who fell in love said that if a pure wish was put on the jewel, it might just disappear. But Kagome's life is just repeating itself-- it's not a pure wish, it was selfish." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Long story, if you ask me. And how do you know her?" Ron asked. Hermione looked to him with bored eyes and rolled them.  
  
"Well, if I've heard of her, and Harry should because he lives in the Muggle World, she must be a famous person." She explain as if to a little child. "But if you must know, she's given money to charity. To hospitals and such. Even won the title Miss Japan, a beauty contest a few times; the judges were all over her--I was amazed they even showed that stuff all the way over here."  
  
"And she knows about the Dursleys. And your Time Turner in third year. What doesn't she know about!?" Harry almost shouted.  
  
"Well, Harry, if she knows about the Time Turner incedent, she must know about Snuffles, the Order, Neville's parents, Lupin's lycanthropy, Snape's spy business, and not to mention the prophesies." Hermione paused in thought. "And then, there's the fact that we need to know how she knows all of these things."  
  
"What Time Turner incedent?" Ron asked looking confused. 


End file.
